Never Gonna Be The Same
by icegreentealatte
Summary: Zitao harus melupakan'nya' dan belajar mencintai tunangannya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Kris,Pemuda china-kanada bersifat dingin yang perlahan mencair karena'nya'. "-Mereka datang dan pergi di hidupku seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan "Hallo" dan "Selamat Tinggal". KrisTao/Taoris/HunHan/ChanBaek/And Other Exo Official Pair/GS/EXO
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same

Genre : Romance

Pair : KrisTao & Exo Official couple

Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Exo

Other cast

Rate : T

Warning : GS for Uke & Typo everywhere

_Mereka datang dan pergi di hidupku seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan "Hallo" dan "Selamat Tinggal"._

Kaki jenjangnya berayun tenang, kedua tangannya yang mulus tanpa bekas luka ia sisipkan pada kantong jas sekolahnya, matanya bersinar mengalahkan mentari pagi, sesekali bibir peachnya terbuka mengizinkan suara sehalus gula kapas itu keluar hanya untuk balas menyapa senior maupun juniornya

'Huang Zi Tao'

Begitu yang tertera pada name tag emas bersinar miliknya. Gadis berparas ayu pemilik surai panjang hitam tebal itu melangkah dengan pasti,membawa tubuh indahnya menuju tempat dimana hanya dia dan ayahnya yang tau

'Storeroom' –Label itu terpampang jelas pada pintu besi didepan gadis itu sekarang. Kepalanya bergerak lucu ke kanan dan kiri memastikan hanya ada dirinya disana.

Tangannya yang sehalus kulit bayi beranjak dari persembunyianya –kantong jas,membuka pintu besi itu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali setelah menarik masuk tubuhnya kedalam ruangan itu. Tanpa tau ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya –pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan cepak.

Ini kah tempat yang gadis itu maksud? Tentu bukan, bersabarlah sedikit dan kalian akan tau jawaban yang tepat.

Dengan tenang dia mendorong sebuah lemari kayu lapuk yang tidaklah sulit untuk seorang atlet wushu kebanggaan sekolah. Kalian akan menemukan rak buku tersembunyi dibalik lemari kayu itu. Tanganya terulur sedikit terburu-buru menarik satu cetak tebal buku 'Kamus Bahasa China-Korea' yang sebenarnya berangkas tempatnya menyimpan kunci. Kunci berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Ia melangkah menuju pintu lain yang tergembok di ujung ruangan

_Ctik_

Gembok terbuka. Begitu pintu terbuka, taman yang cukup luas dengan gazeboo ditengah-tengah disamping gazeboo itu ada rumah kecil –rumah anjing, menyapa indera penglihatan. Taman dipercantik dengan bunga bermacam jenis dan warna, mekar merekah disekelilingnya

Detik berikutnya Zitao –begitu teman-temannya memanggilnya- sudah berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah anjing miliknya

"Kandy!" Zitao merentangkan tangannya yang siap kapan saja mendekap anjing kecil berbulu putih kesayangannya

Kenapa disana ada anjing beserta rumahnya dan kenapa pula tempat seindah itu hanya zitao dan ayahnya yang tau? Well,jujur saja itu bukan hal yang susah untuk didapatkan zitao yang notabennya adalah anak tunggal pemilik sekolah tempatnya dan teman-temanya menimba ilmu sekarang –Zhoumi Huang adalah ayah Zitao.

Zitao mengerakan tangannya dengan pola teratur membelai bulu halus anjingnya, "Apa kau menjadi anak baik selama aku tidak ada hem?"

_Guk! Guk! Guk!_ –suara anjing kecilnya terdengar dan bagi Zitao itu adalah 'ya'

Zitao tertawa kecil,"Kau memang anak baik. Dan sebagai anak baik kau harus mau mendengarkan ceritaku" Zitao berdiri,berjalan lalu duduk dengan nyaman di gazeboo bercat putih miliknya

Zitao menarik nafas dalam,

"Kemarin ada pertemuan keluarga dan kali ini di adakan di rumah_nya_! Saat makan malam _dia_ banyak bicara dan tersenyum sepertinya _mood_nya sedang baik" Matanya berbinar

Mungkin bagi teman-temannya itu adalah hal yang biasa dan membosankan untuk didengar tapi tidak untuk Zitao itu hal yang langka karena biasanya _dia_ hanya diam dan dingin ketika Zitao berada disekitarnya

"Setelah makan malam mama menyuruhnya membawaku ke kamarnya dan berbincang. Awalnya, _dia_ protes tapi akhirnya mematuhi perintah mama –" Raut muka zitao berubah perlahan

"Awalnya aku senang,aku kira _dia_ sudah mulai menerima keberadaanku disisinya tapi ternyata aku mendapat 0 besar. Saat berada dikamarnya bukannya berbicara kepadaku _dia_ malah meninggalkanku sendirian dan sibuk dengan gadis pujaannya" Senyum sendu terukir di bibir peach Zitao

Zitao tidak menangis,karena dia kuat dan lelah –

Zitao lelah menangis untuk_nya_ yang selalu bertingkah seolah-solah zitao tidak ada.

"Ah! Jam berapa ini?" Zitao melihat jam tangan bermerk Gucci,salah satu brand favortinya. Jarum jam menujukan pukul setengah satu siang yang tandanya dia harus berkumpul bersama mereka –teman-temanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne,jadilah anak baik sementara aku tidak ada oke?"Zitao melepas Kandy dari dekapannya membiarkan anjing kecil itu bermain,lalu melesat menuju tempat teman-temanya berada.

.

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

.

Mereka berkumpul kali ini bukan hanya untu makan dan berbincang –gosip

Membahas rencana liburan akhir semester ganjil yang akan datang menyapa mereka 1 minggu lagi adalah prioritas bagi mereka saat ini. Sekolah memang sudah merancang liburan untuk siswa-siswinya tapi mereka lebih memilih liburan sendiri.

Zitao hanya diam dan mendengarkan teman-temanya. Tidak, dia bukan kepribadian yang pendiam hanya kali ini zitao tidak sedang mood.

Dia menatap malas Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat kemana mereka akan liburan –

" Lebih baik ke Venezia,Italia saja" baekhyun keukuh dengan pilihannya

Luhan memutah bola matanya malas,"Tidak, lebih baik ke Paris saja! Tempatnya sangat romantis"

"Di venezia kita bisa naik kanal disana! Ugh, pasti sangat romantis" baekhyun menggebu-gebu

"Di paris kita bisa candle dinner di tempat-tempat yang tak kalah romantis baekhyun" luhan tetap tidak mau kalah dari beef didi-nya itu

Mereka terus berdebat sampai Lay mengeluarkan suaranya,"Jie kita tidak bisa pergi kesana. Liburan memang lama tapi kau tidak ingat tugas kita selama liburan bukan? Kita tidak sepenuhnya liburan seperti anak-anak lainya"

Lay benar –sangat. Mengingat mereka disini bukan berperan sebagai remaja _normal _yang bisa seperti anak ayam ketika liburan. Mereka masih terikat dengan tugas _'seorang pewaris'._

Yeah,seorang pewaris dan serentettan tugas lainnya.

"Ah,benar juga" gadis mungil bernickname rusa –luhan membenarkan ucapan lay

"Perasaanku saja atau lay-jie seperti ibu yang melerai anak-anaknya bertengkar dengan lembut tadi" baekhyun menimpali dengan nada jahil didalamnya

"Kau memang calon ibu yang baik lay jie. Kris kau beruntung mendapatkannya" kali ini Chanyeol –kekasih baekhyun yang mengelurkan suara berat khas miliknya."Ya ,aku beruntung mendapatkan malaikat sepertinya" sahut kris bangga,tangannya merangkul pinggang lay lebih erat

Mereka tidak menyadarinya, sorot mata yang tadinya bagai mentari pagi kini meredup dan hanya satu orang yang menyadarinya –Oh sehun,kekasih luhan.

"Zizie kenapa kau diam hem? Kau sakit?" perkataan sehun sontak menarik perhatian mereka yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan Zitao. Zitao tersenyum manis "Aku tidak apa-apa Shi xun. _By the way_, aku lapar ada yang ingin menemani ku?"

Baekhyun sudah ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang sayangnya kalah cepat dengan sehun, "Baiklah ayo kutemani" sehun menarik tangan zitao cepat

Luhan menatap tajam 2 insan yang sudah meninggalkan terkepal menahan cemburu. Luhan sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bahkan dia yang pertama kali mengetahuinya tapi dia tak peduli. cemburu telah menutup mata dan telinganya.

Satu orang lagi yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan –pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan cepak.

_Tapi siapa?_

_Chanyeol?_

_Atau_

_Kris?_

**.**

**.****Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja zie?"Sehun memulai percakapan karena Zitao yang terus diam sedari tadi. "Aku baik shi xun jangan menghawatirkan ku. Itu sudah biasa bukan?" Zitao menatap lurus mata Sehun.

"Tapi matamu berkata lain Zie. Kau terluka" Sehun mengusap lingkaran bawah mata Zitao. Zitao menutup matanya menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Sehun yang tidak pernah Zitao dapat dari _orang itu_

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak adalah jawabanya kalau kalian bertanya apakah dia mencintai sehun atau apakah sehun mencintai Zitao. Sehun hanya sahabat yang paling bisa dipercaya bagi Zitao dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka adalah sahabat yang saling membutuhkan tidak lebih.

Karena Zitao sudah terikat denga_nya _sementara Sehun,sudah jelas bukan? Dia kekasih luhan dan hanya mencintai luhan.

Sehun tau sahabatnya ini berbohong tapi sehun mengalah untuk saat ini "Baiklah aku percaya kali ini. Dan cepat pesan makananmu jangan sampai kita terlambat masuk pelajaran Kang seonsaengnim dan berakhir di gudang"

"Kenapa? Piknik di gudang tidak buruk" sehun diam. Menyerah dengan pemikiran Zitao yang kadang diluar nalar otaknya.

"Tapi kau yang bayar ya hunhun" Zitao memesan cheescake dengan selai strawberry di atasnya dan susu vanilla dingin, "Apa? Kenapa aku yang harus bayar" sehun tidak terima " dompetku ada dikelas" balas Zitao santai, melongos meninggalkan sehun setelah mengambil pesanannya.

"Huh aku akan minta ganti rugi dengan jumlah lebih besar pada paman Huang nanti" Sehun menggerutu karena sifat manja Zitao yang sering berimbas padanya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,mata tajamnya bergerak kesana kemari,terakhir kakinya menendang pelan tempat duduk zitao yang ada didepannya _duk!duk!duk! _

_"_Psstt Zizie" Sehun berbisik pada zitao. "Ada apa hun?" zitao sedikit menoleh kebelakang,melihat sehun yang sedang membentuk tanda peace dengan jari tangannya yang berarti _'nomor 2 apa jawabannya'_ pada Zitao.

Zitao melirik sebentar soal ulangan biologi yang diberikan Kang seonsaengnim 20 menit yang lalu "Berpikirlah sedikit hun itu tidak sulit",Sehun memberi tatapan memelasnya "Tapi bagiku itu sulit zie" Zitao memutar bola matanya malas "Tidak untuk kali ini oh sehun"

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada"Ayolah zie. Aku akan mentraktir mu di toko kue _first love cake_ yang baru buka diseberang kompleks sekolah" Oke. Zitao mulai tergiur dengan tawaran Sehun

"Tetap tidak." Putus zitao

"Tapi Zie –"

"_Ehem! _Apa drama yang kalian tonton tadi malam seru ?" Neraka! Jerit sehun dalam hati ketika mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang.

Sehun menggerakan lehernya patah-patah "Oh-umh a-aku tidak suka drama seonsaengnim" keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis sehun. "Begitukah? Lantas bagaimana dengan mu Nona Huang?" Zitao hampir mengoyak lembar ujiannya "A-aku lebih tertarik dengan novel s-seonsaengnim"

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, letakan soal dan lembar ujian kalian didepan dan segera angkat kaki kalian ke gudang. Kalian sudah tau tugasnya bukan?" Suara Kang seonsaengnim bagai petir disiang hari bagi Zitao, "T-tapi seonsaeng –"

"Cepat angkat kaki atau nilai biologi kalian D!" Sehun segera menarik tangan Zitao dan berlari secepat angin meninggalkan guru biologi mereka yang sebentar lagi mengamuk menghancurkan gendang telinga seluruh murid kelas

Mereka masih berlari dan berhenti di koridor yang hanya ada mereka disana –

"Pfttt –bwahahahaha" Tawa Zitao terdengar setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya yang tadi melayang-layang, "Kau kenapa zie? kau tidak kesurupan kan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah 4 dimensi Zitao.

_Plak! _"Aw –kenapa memukulku zie" Zitao menatap Sehun kesal. "Aku tidak kesurupan dan aku hanya merasa kejadian tadi sungguh konyol. Masalah?" Sehun mengacak-acak gemas rambut Zitao "Ck kau itu tidak pernah berubah. Kukira kau akan marah gara-gara aku kau dihukum"

"Yah tak apalah sesekali dihukum. Aku juga sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik untuk menjawab soal-soal yang –" sehun menyela "dengan kurang ajarnya membuat kepalaku pusing ck."

Derap langkah terdengar dari arah belakang mereka –itu anak kelas 12 IPA-1 yang sepertinya baru kembali dari Lab fisika,terlihat dari buku cetak tebal yang mereka bawa.

_Sret._ seseorang menarik lengan jas Sehun,"Hun kau sedang apa disini?" itu Luhan dan ada Kris Lay dibelakangnya. Ah apa aku lupa bilang? 12 IPA-1 adalah kelas Kris,Lay, dan Luhan.

"Hanya mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjalankan tugas mulia dari Kang Seonsaengmin Deer" Sehun tersenyum membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Luhan yang segera menghilang mendengar suara Zitao

" kalau ingin berpacaran bukan disini dan bukan saat ini. Tugas mulia sedang menunggu didepan mata kau tidak ingin mendapat pahala?" Zitao setengah menyindir, bukan sehun yang menjawab "Kau dan Zizie? Kenapa kalian bersama?" itu Luhan, suaranya mengecil di bagian akhir kalimatnya

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum tak berdosa "Ah,sebenarnya salah ku lulu. Kang Seongsaengnim memergokiku meminta jawaban pada Zizie dan berakhirlah kami dengan tugas mulia yang diberikannya –membersihkan gudang sekolah tercinta"

Kris menyela "Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh itu sehun"

Mendengar kris buka suara sontak membuat Zitao menoleh kearahnya

_Deg! Deg! Deg! _

Jatung Zitao berdetak tak kendali saat kris balas menatapnya singkat. _"Bodoh! bodoh! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Zi. Kau hanya mencintainya, hanya mencintainya ukh." _Zitao berusaha menenangkan jiwanya yang hampir tercabut

"Ck! Aku tidak bodoh hyung aku hanya lupa belajar kau tau. Ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan spesies sejenismu hyung. Ayo zie" Sehun menarik tangan Zitao yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, "Byebye Luhannie~"

Luhan terluka. Apa salah dia berharap sehun akan berada bersamanya lebih lama? Tapi kenyataannya Sehun lebih memilih bersama Zitao yang Luhan tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan keduanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jie. Bukannya mereka memang seperti itu? Aku yakin mereka hanya sahabat dekat jie" Lay menyakinkan luhan yang cemburu, "Ya Lay aku tidak apa-apa,Ayo kembali ke kelas" Luhan menarik tangan lay. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sementara kris mengikuti mereka dengan setia di belakang dengan muka datar dan dingin andalannya

Tapi siapa yang tau hatinya bukan?

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Disinilah dan Nona Huang berakhir –gudang

Zitao menatap sebal ke arah sehun yang sedari tadi menggerutu "Ck! Apa tidak ada hukuman yang lebih menarik dari ini? Mengumpulkan foto dan riwayat hidup Miranda kerr sebanyak 10 lebar kertas pasti lebih menarik" Sehun terus mengoceh sampai sepatu melayang mengenai kepalanya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Miranda –Zitao maksudnya "Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengoceh kupastikan guci antik ini melayang ke kepala mesum mu Oh sehun"

"Ow ow ow kau sudah tau aku mesum dan masih mau terkurung bersama ku di gudang ini Zizie" Sehun mendekati Zitao dengan tampang menggoda

"Y-ya! Jangan mendekat" Sehun mengabaikannya dan terus mendekat memojokkan tubuh indah Zitao ke dinding belakang "K-kau mau apa?" Zitao semakin gugup ketika sehun semakin menghapus jarak di anatara mereka

_"__Oh tidak first kiss ku!" _Zitao menutup matanya saat dia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun makin dekat_, _Zitao ingin menendang sehun tapi kakinya sudah seperti jelly sekarang.

_Cklek_ –bunyi pintu besi gudang tertutup pelan menghentikan aktiftas sehun menggoda sahabatnya yang masih terbilang polos itu

Sehun menjauh dari Zitao membiarkan sahabatnya bernafas normal "Apa pintunya tadi tidak tertutup rapat? _By the way_ muka mu memerah zie phftt" _Well_,jangan salahkan sehun kalau dia sering menjahili Zitao,muka Zitao yang memerah salah satu dari seribu alasan.

"Ya! Akan aku adukan pada Changmin-ge!" Zitao kesal "Adukan saja dan Zie cepatlah bekerja kalau ingin kita keluar dari sini" Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh zitao yang seringan gula kapas kesukaan keponakannya

"Cih! Dasar Oh sehun anak mama menyebalkan!"

"Hey! Aku bisa mendengar perkataanmu cantik"

"Terserah kulit albino mu saja!"

Sehun memilih diam sekarang dia cukup lelah harus membersihkan gudang yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini.

_Sret. cling-cling!_

Sehun awalnya berniat mengambil jam tangannya di kantong malah membuat gantungan kunci dari Luhan tadi pagi terjatuh kebelakang lemari kayu "Ah,andwae!Argh berlama lama disini bisa membuatku gila" sehun mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya frustasi

Sehun mendorong lemari kayu tadi "Eh?! Aku tidak pernah tau disini ada rak buku rapi pula!" Zitao sontak berbalik mendapati sehun tengah berdiri didepan rak buku rahasia miliknya "Jangan sentuh!" perintah tegas Zitao. Sehun ngerutkan keningnya "Memangnya kenpa?",

"I-itu kata kepala sekolah tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh rak buku miliknya,y-ya itu milik kepala sekolah" Zitao beralasan

"Oh begitu. Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengambil ini" _cling-cling!_ Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan kunci rusa pemberian luhan dan mendorong lemari kayu tadi ketempat semula

"Y-ya sebaiknya kita cepat menyelesikan ini,sebentar lagi bell istirahat berbunyi"

_"__Huft aku selamat kali ini"_

Kau tidak tau Zitao? Sehun masih memperhatikan gelagat anehmu.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Suara bel minggu pagi sekarang sudah familiar bagi luhan. Gadis bersurai pink soft itu segera berlari membuka pintu meninggalkan drama favoritnya dan disanalah berdiri seorang repsesionis gedung apartementnya tinggal

"Nona Xi ada kiriman untuk anda –lagi"

"Terimakasih dan kau boleh pergi" balas luhan sopan.

Kiriman misterius di minggu pagi seperti ini sudah mulai luhan terima semenjak 6 bulan lalu. Satu minggu setelah luhan resmi menjadi kekasih putra kedua keluarga Oh tepatnya. Luhan menarik nafas. Menatap sendu kiriman dalam bentuk paket ditangannya sekarang. _'Apa? Apa motifnya terus mengirim paket busuk macam ini dan siapa?' _luhan bergerak cepat membuka paket itu.

Beratus-ratus foto Sehun didalamnya. Jika hanya foto sehun, luhan tidak keberatan dan berterima kasih sekali kepada sang pengirim tapi sayangnya disana sehun tidak sendiri. Hampir di setiap foto sehun bersama gadis bersurai hitam panjang –zitao. Tapi selama ini luhan hanya diam tanpa memberi tau satu orang pun karena menurutnya hal-hal yang dilakukan sehun dan zitao masih batas 'kewajaran' seorang sahabat.

_'__Makan bersama. Pulang bersama. Berlarian seperti bocah saat jam olahraga. Makan kue bersama. Belanja bersama'_ Tangan mungil gadis rusa itu memilah ratusan foto yang ditunjukan padanya itu dengan pandangan terluka meski raut wajahnya datar. Tangannya berhenti di selembar foto, tangannya meremas kuat bagian ujung foto. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Habis sudah kesabaran dan pengertiannya selama ini.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun dan Zitao duduk ditempat biasa mereka berkumpul sambil menyantap makan siang mereka dengan penuh nafsu lihat saja Nasi goreng yang sehun makan sekarang adalah piring keduanya siang ini

"Zie kudengar kemarin lusa ada pertemuan keluarga lagi ya?" Sehun membukan suara setelah sekian menit mereka diam menikmati makan siang masing-masing."Hem begitulah" Zitao membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terkena saus spagetti dengan tisu

"Tapi matamu yang berbinar tidak mengatakan hanya 'hem begitulah' zie" Sehun memancing zitao bercerita tentang pertemuan keluarga yang diadakan kemarin lusa. "Ck! Baiklah-baiklah. _Dia,_ saat makan malam kemarin banyak berbicara dan tertawa –" Sehun menyela "Itu kemajuan".

" Setelah makan malam mama menyurunya membawa aku kekamarnya –"

"Wow sungguh kejutan! Dan sejak kapan kau mulai memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'mama'" sehun menyela lagi

"Ck! Jangan menyela sehun. Awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya menuruti perintah mama. Sejak kami bertunangan aku sudah memanggilnya mama, kau ketinggalan berita sehun" Mama yang zitao dimaksud disini adalah sang calon mertuanya. Seorang wanita dengan karir cemerlang.

"Lanjutkan" sehun semakin penasaran dengan cerita akhirnya karena ini adalah kejadian yang langka, hampir punah mungkin.

"Setelahnya dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamar dan sibuk dengan gadis pujaannya –"

_BRAK!_

Pintu kantin terbanting kuat dan pelakunya adalah –Luhan?

Mata rusanya sembab,paras manisnya merah sempurna menahan amarah,dan ditangan kanannya terlihat beberapa lembar foto yang ujung sedikit lusuh karena digengam terlalu erat

Kris-lay dan Baekhyun-chanyeol mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan pandangan khawatir –minus kris.

Luhan mendekati meja dimana Zitao dan Sehun duduk –_Plak! _Luhan menampar pipi sehun membuat cap lima jari disana sontak mendapat perhatian seantaro kantin

"Apa-apaan ini lu?!" Sehun tidak terima perlakuan luhan tanpa alasan dasar

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kau bisa jelaskan ini padaku huh?!" Luhan melempar lembaran foto tadi didepan wajah sehun. Satu lembar foto terbuka di atas meja memperilhatkan sehun yang '_seolah-olah'_ mencium bibir peach Zitao karena foto itu diambil dari arah belakang

Sehun dan Zitao terkejut tentu saja, itu sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka.

"J-jie aku bisa menjelaskannya" Suara Zitao bergetar sekarang karena merasa bersalah. "Ah ada Nona Huang rupannya disini? Menjelaskan? Tentang hubungan kalian? Tidak usah aku sudah cukup mengerti" Luhan memandang sinis didi kesayangannya yang sepertinya tidak berlaku mulai sekarang.

"T-tidak seperti itu jie, aku dan sehun hanya sabahat dekat" Zitao berusha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada. "Tidak seperti itu apanya? Jelas-jelas kau berselingkuh dengan sehun dari _tunangan_mu. Ah aku lupa kalau kau tidak dianggap oleh _tunangan_mu sehingga kau merebut sehun dari ku, miris sekali nona Huang" Luhan tidak sadar sudah membuka satu kartu As

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa zitao lakukan mendengar sederet kalimat pedas yang luhan layangkan padanya, ini yang pertama kalinya luhan seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Karena aku benar bukan –" sehun panas mendengar ucapan luhan "Cukup luhan cukup! Ikut aku" Sehun menarik tangan luhan keluar kantin entah kemana mengiggalkan Zitao yang masih diam ditempat

"Aku tidak percaya kau seperti itu Zie" itu baekhyun –sahabat dekatnya setelah sehun. "Karena aku memang tidak baek."

"Tapi foto-foto itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya Zie" baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Kau tidak percaya padaku baek? Aku kira kita sahabat yang bisa saling percaya" Zitao terkejut baekhyun tidak mempercayainya.

"Kita memang sahabat zie dan saling percaya adalah tugas seorang sahabat tapi kali ini aku tidak yakin bisa percaya padamu Zie, semuanya sudah terbukti. Maafkan aku" baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan zitao disusul chanyeol

Zitao teduduk,diam. Mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi begitu saja.

"Zie –" tanpa menoleh zitao sudah tau pasti suara siapa itu. "Aku baik lay-jie. Aku hanya butuh sendiri dan mencerna semua kejadian konyol yang terjadi didalam hidupku. Jadi kumohon tinggalkan aku sekarang" Zitao memotong ucapan kekasih resmi kris itu

"Tapi Zie –"

"Baiklah kalau Jiejie tidak mau pergi aku yang akan pergi. Aku duluan Lay-jie, Kris-ge –" Zitao membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Lay dan menatap sekilas kris yang menatapnya –sendu? setidaknya itu yang bisa zitao tangkap

Lay memandang punggung Zitao dengan raut wajah sukar dibaca. Sementara kekasihnya –kris kembali memasang wajah datar kebanggaannya.

"Apa aku menyakitinya kris?" lay menatap mata elang milik kekasihnya. "Tidak lay,kau malaikat terbaik yang pernah ada dan aku beruntung –sangat mendapatkanmu" Kris memeluk tubuh munggil lay,menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya. Raut wajah tampan kris berubah tanpa disadari lay tentu saja.

.

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Sehun menatap marah luhan

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu lu?! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Zizie! Bukankah kau yang pertama kali tau masalah yang dihadapinya? Kau hanya membuat luka dihatinya semakin dalam lu!" Sehun secara tidak sadar membentak gadis yang belakangan ini mengisi hatinya. "Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu sehun! Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi aku! Kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan kesenanganmu sendiri! Seolah-olah hanya aku yang serius dengan hubingan ini!" Luhan tak kalah emosi dari sehun

"Bukankah kita dari awal sudah saling percaya? Dan kenapa sekarang hanya aku yang sepenuhnya percaya pada mu? Kau tidak pernah sedikit pun percaya padaku luhan! Kau yang egois!"

Luhan meremas roknya dengan kuat melampiaskan emosinya disana, "Bagaimana,bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku egois pada kenyataannya kau lebih banyak memberi perhatian pada Zizie! Saat Zizie membutuhkanmu kau langsung menemuinya memberikan pelukan menenangkan. Saat Zizie menangis kau langsung memberikan pundakmu untuknya bersandar!Saat –"

Sehun diam. Mencerna semua kalimat luhan barusan. dan luhan memang benar

_Grep! _"Maaf. Maafkan aku lu. Aku tidak tahu kau terluka dengan semua yang kulakukan untuk Zizie, tapi percaya padaku untuk kali ini saja lu. Aku dan Zizie hanya bersahabat hanya itu lu. Dan percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu. Maafkan aku" Sehun memeluk erat gadis rusanya. "Dan foto itu –aku dan zizie tidak berciuman lu tidak. Aku hanya menggodanya saja kau tau kan Percayalah lu kumohon kali ini saja"

_Sret._ Luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun "Aku sudah belajar percaya padamu sehun,aku sudah berusaha mengerti sifat kekanakanmu tapi hasilnya? Kau bukanlah orang yang perlu kupercaya sehun. _Mianhe_" Luhan melangkah meninggalkan taman belakang

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sesampainya di apartement milikknya dan –_tunangannya,_

_Well_,mereka memang '_seharusnya_' satu apartement tapi tunangannya pergi dan pindah entah kemana. Hanya datang ketika orang tua mereka datang berkunjung, _seolah-olah_ mereka satu apartement. Picik.

Zitao langsung melesat masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartement mewah itu. Melemparkan tubuh bak modelnya ke tempat tidur king size berseprai panda pink kesayangannya

Mata kucingnya terpejam berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang kejadian disekolah yang sayangnya tidak ingin beranjak dari pikirannya. Matanya terbuka melihat kalender yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, Kamis.

"Terkutuklah engkau hari kamis." Zitao bergumam sebelum lompat turun dan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos putih berlengan sampai siku yang memperlihatkan perut putih ratanya dipadukan dengan hotpants biru laut dan sepatu sport berwarna senada yang membuat tubuh indahnya sedikit terekspos. Zitao beralih menuju meja riasnya. menyambar gelang cartier,jam tangan dan mengikat ekor kuda surai hitamnya.

Zitao memutuskan menenangkan diri –belanja demi menghilangkan awan mendung dipikirannya sekarang dan rencananya dia akan membelikan sesuatu untuk luhan dan segera meminta maaf. Dia memasukan semua barang yang dia butuhkan kedalam tas keluaran terbaru miliknya. Tiba-tiba matanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sebuah figura di atas meja nakas. Perlahan meraih figura yang memperlihatkan dua anak laki-laki diantara mereka ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menggengam piala kejuaraan wushu –itu dirinya.

Zitao mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkai, dan membaliknya

_Aku,Kau dan Dia_ – _2 Mei 20XX_

Tulisan di bawah foto itu sedikit pudar dimakan oleh waktu.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Kyaaa chagiya~ ini sangat lucu bukan~ belikan untukku yayayaa"

"Kau bahkan lebih lucu dari boneka itu sayang,baiklah aku belikan"

Zitao memandang tak suka kearah pasangan yang menyita perhatiannya beberapa saat tadi, menurutnya sang wanita berlebihan dan sang lelaki jelas-jelas berbohong karena boneka Baymax yang dimaskud sang wanita jauh lebih lucu.

Oh Zitao sayang akuilah kau cemburu melihantnya.

"Ck! Lelaki itu pintar berbohong. Ah aku juga jadi ingin boneka itu tapi changmin-ge akan memarahi ku" Zitao mempoutkan bibir peachnya.

"Aaa~ akan kuberikan pada lulu-jie saja" Zitao menjulurkan tangan lentiknya meraih boneka Baymax berukuran besar yang dia maksud "Kenapa dia imut sekali huhuhu seharusnya kau milikku" Zitao terus bergumam sampai ke meja kasir

"Jangan bergumam seperti anak kecil itu Zie" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengar Zitao yang refleks menoleh ke sumber suara

"Oh! Hay lay-jie. Ada yi –kris gege juga" Zitao menyapa jiejie dan gegenya.

"Hay Zizie. Kau sendirian saja? Tidak takut diculik? Mau bergabung bersama?" lay tersenyum

_"__Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi jie"_

Karena tidak enak menolak Zitao menerima ajakan lay,"Baiklah jie tapi hanya sebentar karena aku ada urusan lain" zitao menggoyang-goyangkan boneka untuk luhan yang sudah dikemas rapi

Lay menaikan dua alisnya "Biar kutebak pasti untuk luhan, iya kan?" mulut Zitao membentuk O "dari mana kau tau jie? Kau cenayang jie? Aku harus menjauh segera kalau kau memang iya" Lay mencubit gemas pipi gembil Zitao "Kau lupa kalau di antara kita semua jiejie orang yang paling peka humm zizie yang manis"

_"__Lantas kenapa kau terus berpura-pura tidak tau jie"_

"Kalau ingin bergosip lebih baik di Starbuks saja nona-nona" suara kris menginterupsi dua gadis didepannya

Zitao berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melompat kaget saat mendengar suara kris yang tiba-tiba. "Baiklah ayo zie~" lay menarik lengan zitao keluar.

Zitao terus mengoceh disepanjang jalan menuju starbuks yang berada di lantai 3 mall milik keluarga chanyeol ini. Sementara lay hanya bisa menanggapinya sesekali dan terus menatap Zitao dengan pandangan yang berubah-ubah.

_"__Kau tidak pernah berubah Taozi. Teruslah seperti itu teruslah bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi, maafkan aku. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai, penderitaanmu akan selesai"_

Kris yang sedari tadi mengekor tersenyum kecil –

_Tapi untuk siapa?_

_Zitao?_

_Atau_

_Kekasihnya –lay?_

**.**

** Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Lay dan Zitao segera mengambil tempat yang berada di ujung dekat kaca yang mempertontonkan pemandangan sore hari kota seoul. Sementara Kris memesan.

"Nah karena jiejie yang memaksaku ikut bersama kalian maka kalian yang harus mentraktirku! Deal? Deal!" Zitao mengeluarkan pernyataan seenak jidatnya

"Ya! Kenapa begitu, bayar saja sendiri _pewaris_ Huang Group " Lay menggoda Zitao dengan menyebutnya pewaris Huang Group yang membuat zitao mempoutkan bibir peachnya lagi, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia macam itu jie dan changmin gege yang akan mengantikan appa bukan aku" balas manja zitao

"Arra, arra. jiejie yang akan mentraktirmu little huang" Lay menarik gemas hidung bangir Zitao

"Uhk jie sakit~. Aku tau aku mancung dan kau tidak perlu iri karena hidungmu juga mancung walaupun tidak semancung hidung ku~" Zitao bermaksud balas menggoda lay, "Ya! Apa maksudmu didi" zitao memasang muka polos andalannya "Tidak ada jie"

"Jangan membuat pelanggan yang lain kabur" suara kris lagi-lagi menginterupsi zitao dan lay. "Ini untuk mu nyonya wu yang manis" kris menaruh pesanan –lay dan menggodanya "dan ini pesananmu" nada suara kris berubah datar ketika menaruh cheescake selai strawberry diatasnya dan greentea latte pesanan Zitao

Suasana berubah canggung setelah ucapan kris pada Zitao,sementara sang perusak suasana dengan santai duduk disebelah kekasihnya, dagu lancipnya ia taruh dipundak lay tangannya melingkar memeluk erat pinggang lay.

"A-ah terimakasih kris-ge. Lay-jie setelah ini tao segera ke apartement luhan-jie saja ne? Tao tidak enak mengganggu kencan kalian" Zitao tersenyum yang untungnya tidak terlihat dipaksakan –setidaknya tidak untuk kris. "Baguslah kalau begitu kau akhirnya sadar juga, lalat." _Jleb. _Sederet kalimat kris tadi seperti ribuan pisau menghunus zitao tepat di hatinya.

"Ge –"

"Tidak apa-apa lay-jie sepertinya memang begitu. Sebaiknya tao pamit sekarang,terimakasih terlah mentraktirku jie. byebye lay-jie kris-ge" Zitao melangkah cepat meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tadi dan pesanannya yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau membuat luka dihatinya semakin dalam ge" suara lay menyadarkan kris atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan mengingat lay lah yang memaksa Zitao ikut bersama mereka

_"__Lubang besar akibat luka itu akan menelan jiwanya secara perlahan tanpa kau tahu"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao melangkah pasti menuju apartement luhan. Luhan masih tinggal sendiri sekarang menginggat hubungannya dengan sehun yang masih bisa dibilang baru dan beberapa konflik yang terus menerjang. Diantaranya sebabkan oleh zitao. Perlahan tapi pasti zitao menekan bel apartement luhan yang tak kalah mewah dari miliknya

_"__siapa?"_ Suara lembut luhan terdengar dari intercom tapi terkesan datar. Sebenarnya luhan sudah tau Zitao yang datang dengan bingkisan besar ditanganya yang bisa dia lihat dari cctv yang terhubung dengan intercom tapi luhan malas dan belum ingin bertemu zitao.

"Jie ini aku Zitao, boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin berbicara jie" rasa bersalah pada luhan muncul kembali sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti jiejie tersayangnya itu, "Tidak. Pulanglah"

"Kumohon jie. Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman belaka jie" Memohon bukanlah hal yang baru dan sulit dilakukannya, dia bukan orang macam kris yang sangat tidak sudi memohon yang baginya sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Luhan menatap intercom jengah "Sehun sudah menjelaskanya. Jadi pulanglah". "Ayolah lulu-jie. Jiejie tau zitao sudah membelikan boneka yang sungguh menggemaskan untuk jiejie jadi lu-jie harus buka pintu,membiarkan zitao masuk dan melihat bonekanya" sudah kubilang zitao bukan tipe gadis yang mudah menyerah.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Bawa lalu pulang" luhan bersiap meninggalkan intercom yang berada di sebelah kanan daun pintu. "Zitao akan menunggu jiejie disini sampai lu-je membuka pintunya". "Sesukamu saja" luhan berjalan –benar-benar meninggalkan zitao di depan pintu apartementnya seorang diri.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Gadis manis bertubuh mungil kesayangan sehun itu bergelut nyaman didalam lindungan selimut hangatnya. Perlahan membuka matanya yang lengket seperti diberi lem super kuat, "Hoammm.. jam berapa sekarang" deer eyesnya melirik jam digital yang berada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. "Setengah 11.. anak panda itu pasti sudah pulang dan menyerah cih." Luhan bangun, melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak demi anak tangga dan berbelok menuju dapur, menyantap makan malam yang tertunda beberapa jam karena asik berpetualang dalam dunia mimpi.

Luhan makan malam ditemani pemandangan malam kota seoul yang indah dari kaca jendela besar di ruang makannya. Hujan tengah melanda kota yang selalu ramai dengan aktifitas malam penduduknya itu. "Dia pasti sudah pulang kan? Pasti iya" semarah apapun, sekecewa apapun luhan tetap tidak bisa mengelak bahwa faktanya dia tetap menghawatirkan Zitao. "Diluar pasti sangat dingin" luhan tidak tau pasti apa yang menariknya untuk berjalan menuju pintu utama apartementnya menginggalkan makan malamnya. Luhan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia dapat lewat video intercom.

Zitao. Masih disana. Bersimpuh. Mendekap erat bingkisan yang dia sebut boneka menggemaskan tadi. Didepan pintu apartementnya. "Lu-jie disini dingin, buka pintunya jie" walau lancar tapi suara bergetar Zitao sangat ketara. Bibir peachnya tidak lagi mekar merekah tergantikan oleh warna ungu pucat.

Luhan masih punya hati. Tangannya secepat kilat menyambar bumi,membuka pintu dan menggendong tubuh zitao yang sebenarnya jauh lebih besar tetapi seringan gula kapas. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh didinya itu bergetar, luhan merasa keterlaluan sekarang. Langkah kakinya dipercepat menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ditaruhnya pelan tubuh zitao dikasurnya. Menarik selimut hingga batas leher zitao, berlari menuju sudut ruangan menaikan suhu penghangat ruangan. Jarinya bergerak merogoh kantong hotpants yang ia pakai,meraih handphone keluaran terbaru berwarna gold miliknya. Menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, terdengar suara berat khas bangun tidur seorang lelaki berbicara menggunakan bahasa negri sebrang, "**Shénme?**" kesal karena tidur tampannya terbangun sepertinya. "Zizie ada diapartement ku sekarang di tertidur, akan kujelaskan nanti. Segera kesini, jemput dan bawa Princess cactus-mu pulang –Ice prince"

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya, mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasa luhan datangi. Menyerah. Sehun memutuskan menghubungi luhan tadinya dia ingin menemukan luhan dengan usahanya sendiri dan memberikan kejutan kecil tapi sudah berbeda situasi kalau begini ceritanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya suara luhan terdengar dari seberang sana. **_"_****Ada apa tuan Oh yang terhormat?"** masih -sangat- marah. Itu yang bisa sehun tangkap dari nada suara luhan barusan. "Deer dimana posisimu sekarang?"

**"****Apa peduli mu aku sedang dimana?" **tanya luhan malas

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Deer"

**"****Taman belakang. Jika 2 menit kau belum juga ada disini aku tidak akan sudi menemui mu lagi" **hanya perkataannya saja yang kasar sebenarnya

Sehun langsung berlari tanpa peduli siapa saja yang ia hantam dengan bahu kiri maupun kanannya. Sehun terlampau senang karena luhan secara tidak langsung ingin bertemu dengannya, pasalnya sudah 2 minggu sehun mendapat perlakuan yang kurang mengenakkan dihati dari kekasih rusanya itu. Dan selama itu pula sehun berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang menguras habis tenaga dan kesabarannya, tapi sehun tidak marah karena ini memasng salahnya. Walaupun hanya kesalah pahaman belaka.

Luhan juga tidak bisa lebih lama mengabaikan dan berlaku kasar pada sehun karenannya kali ini dia memberikan kesempatan sehun bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak baik melamun sendirian nona. Lebih baik berdua denganku" luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap sehun yang dibanjiri keringat karena berlari. Sehun berdiri tepat didepannya menghalangi sinar mentari. "Lebih baik sendirian cih" luhan berdecih tidak suka

Sehun mengubah posisinya semula berdiri menjadi setengah duduk di hadapan luhan, kedua tangannya meraih tangan luhan "Jangan seperti ini terus Deer. Percayalah aku hanya mencintai Xi Luhan seorang dan demi tuhan demi bumi dan seluruh isi galaksi aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Zizie. Oke,aku mengaku salah menggodanya yang jatuhnya berlebihan seperti itu. Tapi kutegaskan sekali lagi aku hanya mencintaimu Deer" sehun mengecup punggung tangan luhan bergantian

Sementara luhan sudah merona sempurna karena tingkah sehun "Apa aku benar-benar bisa percaya padamu kali ini hunnie?" Sehun menatap luhan dengan senyum 5 watt mendengar luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasanya "Ya kau harus percaya padaku Deer" _Sret. Grep._ Luhan memeluk tubuh atletis sehun dan balas erat oleh sehun.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Kris melepas jasnya, menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, mengendurkan dasinya. Rapat yang hampir memakan waktu 5 jam itu membuatnya gerah, "Bagaimana bisa hanya kekurangan sekecil itu bisa memakan waktu 5 jam untuk membahasnya, Benar-benar!" kris memijat pelipisnya. Jika tidak dipaksa dan diseret asisten terpercaya ayahnya dia tidak akan disini –Wu Corp- dan menghabiskan sisa harinya duduk di ruang rapat yang membuat bokongnya panas.

Kris melangkah menuju ruangannya. Meskipun dia belum resmi menggantikan ayahnya memegang Wu Corp sepenuhnya tapi kris sudah memiliki ruangan sendiri. Kris mengabaikan pegawai-pegawai yang menyapanya.

"Argh!" kris mengerang frustasi setelah mendudukan dirinya di depan meja kebesarannya_."Andai dia ada disini. Dia yang akan diposisi ini dan otak jeniusnya akan sangat berguna di perushaan ini. Aku merindukamu, bocah." _kris menatap papan nama yang terukir jelas "Wu Yifan" disana yang merupakan nama asli pemuda tinggi ini. Kris membuka laci dibawah mejanya meraih papan nama lainnya dan sebuah foto yang dia susun sedemikian rupa diatas meja.

Sebuah foto dimana dua anak laki-laki sedang berangkulan dan tersenyum bangga. Satu diantara dua anak itu sedang memegang bola basket yang ditanda tangani dan yang satu lagi memegang piala besar.

Dan papan nama bertuliskan nama –

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ "Tuan muda waktunya kembali" suara asistennya menggangu saat-saat tenang kris. Dia mengehal nafas,bangkit segera meraih jasnya dan pulang. Otak dan tubuhnya butuh istirahat.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao menatap bosan pemandangan diluar jendela. Mata pandanya beralih menatap satu-persatu sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah melalui debat panjang. Mereka sepakat liburan di villa milik keluarga kris selama satu minggu yang berada di Guangzhou,China. Terdengar biasa? Mereka tidak peduli yang terpenting mereka bisa bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan. Disinilah mereka sekarang –pesawat jet pribadi milik kris jenis Gulfstream G650 model terbaru yang dirombak menjadi lebih mewah dan sesuai gaya kris. Sedikit berlebihan memang mengingat perjalanan ke Guangzhou hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga setengah jam. Tapi apa peduli kris?

Ingat, disini hanya Zitao yang berstatus '_single_' dalam tanda kutip. Jadilah zitao yang sering kesepian disaat meraka sibuk bersama pasangan masing-masing. Hal yang wajar. Zitao memutuskan beranjak dari sofa memanjang didekat jendela menuju dapur yang melewati lorong dan dipisahkan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup otomatis

Sebuah suara menyapanya terlebih dahulu "Hay,zie ada apa?" Zitao tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di kursi kosong disebelah kiri salah satu pelayan setia keluarga Wu. "Aku bosan tukkie-ge. Mereka sibuk bercinta dan mengabaikanku" Leeteuk atau yang biasa Zitao panggil Tukkie-ge menyodorkan satu gelas besar es krim vanilla kesukaan Zitao sejak dulu. Keduanya bisa dibilang dekat karena ada situasi yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Ge" satu sendok Zitao masukan kedalam mulut peachnya

"Ya? Ada apa? Mereka lagi hum?" leeteuk bisa dengan mudah menebak tepat sasaran

"Ya siapa lagi ge. Kenapa mereka datang dalam hidupku dan membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini. Kenapa _Dia_ tega meninggalkanku dan kenapa pula _Dia_ berubah. Apa salah ku ge? Mereka menyiksaku."

"Tinggalkan. Tinggalkan mereka zie kalau mereka hanya membuat lubang dihatimu lebih dalam"

"aku tidak bisa ge"

"Kenapa? karena kau berhasil melupakan_nya_ dan menempatkan _dia_ dihatimu sekarang"

"Ya, apa salah aku mencintainya sekarang ge?"

"Mencintai tidak harus memiliki zie. setidaknya itu yang aku pelajari dari seseorang"

"Tapi seseorang juga pernah berkata kalau itu kalimat ter-_bullshit_ yang pernah diciptakan manusia ge"

"Untuk beberapa situasi itu bukan kalimat ter-_bullshit_ yang pernah diciptakan manisua zie. dan suatu saat kau akan benar-benar mengerti makna kalimat itu sesungguhnya"

_'__Disaat titik lelahmu tersentuh dan semuanya berubah, sayang'_

"Kenapa mereka seenaknya datang dan pergi tiba-tiba dari hidupku ge" Zitao mengaduk-aduk es krimnya tanpa niat menyuapkan es krim lezat itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya lagi

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda –bersurai hitam dengan potongan cepak mendengar percakapan mereka. Beruntunglah bagi sang pemuda karena dikaruniai indra pendengaran dan penglihatan lebih tajam dari sang pencipta.

_'__Bukan mereka yang datang masuk kedalam hidupmu Taozi. Tapi kau yang datang kedalam hidup mereka'_

**Spoiler Chapt.2**

"Menyingkir sekarang nona Zhang. Aku tidak ingin kuku indahku menggores kulitmu"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? apa salah ku?"

_Plak!_

"Kau benar-benar telah menjadi tokoh anatagosi dalam hidupnya"

"Sadarlah! Dia sudah tiada!"

"Aku sangat sadar Wu"

"Pergi dan menjauhlah dari hidupku."

**-TBC-**

**Next / Delete?**

Hollaaaa~ apa kabar semuaa:D

Aca bawa ff baru nih hehehehe padahal ff 'There Is A Place' belom selesai._. sebenernya udah aca ketik tinggal publish tapi masih ada yang janggal & harus diperbaiki.

FF ini aca tulis & edit berhari-hari. jadi maafin aca kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Kalau kalian merasa ada yang janggal/kurang dari chapt ini bilang aja yaa nanti aca perbaiki di chapt selanjutnyaa:D

Monggo di review:D

Bagi Silent readers gpp kok kalo kalian gak review. aca ngerti, mungkin ff aca kurang menarik atau kalian gak sempet atau koneksi lagi jelek:D.

Makasih juga buat support & review di ff aca sebelum sebelumnyaa~

Cium satu-satu:* wkwkwk

Terakhir.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA~ hehehehehe

Wo Ai Ni~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same

Genre : Romance

Pair : KrisTao & Exo Official couple

Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Exo

Other cast

Rate : T

Warning : GS for Uke & Typo everywhere

Pemuda itu kini perlahan-lahan beranjak dewasa, tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan bak dewa,mapan,aura pemimpin menguar dari dirinya, tinggi diatas rata-rata,didukung dengan tubuh proposional,dan multitalenta sebagai penyempurna sang lelaki. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan lelaki seperti itu? Siapapun yang menjadi pendampingnya bisa dipastikan masa depannya akan sangat terjamin. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, dia sudah mempunyai sang pendamping hidupnya kelak. Hanya saja belum menemukannya. Entahlah apa maksudnya _'sudah mempunyai, tapi belum menemukan',_hidupnya penuh misteri. Tapi lelaki itu tetaplah makhluk biasa, dia diciptakan oleh sang pencipta yang pastinya memiliki kekurangan hanya saja kelebihannya lebih mendominasi.

Kekurangannya ada pada _sang_ _duplikat, _kelemahannya ada pada _jiwanya yang lain._

Lelaki yang dimaksud sedang berjalan santai di koridor gedung apartement mewah miliknya, membawa box berwarna pink muda ukuran besar yang entah apa isinya di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya disisipkan pada kantong celana bahan setelan jasnya. Pukul enam lewat tujuhbelas menit, dia pulang lebih awal hari ini. Tangannya menekan beberapa digit angka ketika sampai didepan pintu apartementnya.

Menaruh box yang dibawa di atas meja makan. Meninggalkannya sementara menuju kamar untuk bersih-bersih diri. Kembali dengan kemeja putih dilapisi sweater navy blue dibagian luar dipadukan dengan celana pendek hitam selutut. Berjalan bak model diatas catwalk.

Dibawanya box tadi dan satu botol Lambrusco Red Wine menuju balkon. Disana sudah terpampang indah meja yang dihias dengan lilin-lilin lucu,taburan kelopak mawar merah diatas alas meja yang berwarna putih bersih, dua gelas berkaki ramping dimasing-masing sisi kursi yang diatur berhadapan,ada balon-balon merah dan pink yang dibiarkan bebas,terakhir lilin-lilin berbentuk hewan-hewan lucu tersebar di lantai membentuk jalan menuju meja yang berada di tengah-tengah menambah romantis suasana.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil melihat hasil pekerjaannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja,berjalan menuju meja,mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan kursi kosong. Ditaruhnya botol wine disisi gelasnya,mengeluarkan isi box yang ternyata kue ulang tahun berukuran besar terdapat angka 22 di tengah puncak kue bertingkat dua itu. Dia menyalakan lilin-lilin dan mulai bernyanyi dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang besar

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni xìngfú zhù ni jiànkang_

_zhù ni qiántú guang míng_

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir tebalnya. Alasannya simple,dia bahagia.

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni xìngfú zhù ni jiàn kang_

_you gè wennuan jiatíng_

Setelah selesai lelaki itu menangkupkan kedua tanganya di depan dada,memejamkan matanya sembari memanjatkan doa –

_'Tuhan beri dia kesehatan. Lindungilah dia dimana pun dirinya berada. Terimakasih karena telah menciptakannya. Amin.'_

Dia membuka matanya,meniup lilin. Terdiam sebentar memandang kosong kue dihadapannya, tidak berniat sedikit pun menyentuh kue cantik yang sudah dipesannya jauh hari. Malah membuka botol wine,menumpahkan isinya setengah gelas miliknya. Beranjak menuju pagar pembatas balkon,menumpukan kedua tanganya diatas winenya diputar-putar pelan,menatap kosong pemadangan dari lantai sebelas gedung apartementnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _the cold city guy_ itu. Lima menit kemudian dia mengubah posisinya meski hanya mengangkat kepalanya memandang bintang diatas sana,

_'Selamat ulang tahun yang ke duapuluh dua'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**_Besi-besi ayunan tua berderit pelan mengikuti irama tubuh kris kecil, anak dengan sorot mata tajam dan sedingin salju itu menatap iri teman-teman sebayanya berbain didepan sana,mereka tertawa bersama,bermain sepak bola bersama,meluncur diatas papan prosotan dengan tawa lebar,menyantap es krim yang lezat bersama, dan dari sekian banyak hal yang teman-temannya bisa lakukan bersama,kris kecil hanya bisa duduk di ayunan tua dan berharap ada yang menarik tangannya untuk bermain bersama. Semua teman-temannya –bolehkah kris menyebutnya teman? Anggap saja begitu, mereka semua tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman kris jangankan berteman, sekedar menyapa pun mereka tidak. Alasannya sederhana, Kris kecil adalah sosok yang menakutkan bagi mereka._**

**_Anak perempuan dengan sebatang lollypop berbentuk hati ditangannya tiba-tiba muncul menghadang pandangannya. Kris kecil memandang anak perempuan yang mempunyai pipi gembil dan senyum lebar nan lucu itu dari atas sampai bawah "Hallo,gege mau?" Bukannya menjawab kris malah celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa dialah yang disebut 'gege' oleh sang anak didepannya itu. "Hallo gege? Gege bisu ya? Atau gege tuli?" anak perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu berpose sedang berfikir,mata indahnya menatap setia Kris. Sekali lagi kirs hanya diam balas memandang sang anak dengan mata tajam yang berbinar,mengagumi mungkin?_**

**_"_****_Ukh, kesal! Mau main sama yang lain saja!" Sang anak perempuan itu menghentakan kakinya kesal sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kris kecil sendirian –lagi. _**

**_Satu langkah –masih diam ditempat_**

**_Dua langkah –pegangannya pada ayunan mengencang_**

**_Tiga langkah –masih tak bergerak_**

**_Empat langkah –_**

**_Sret. Tarikan yang tiba-tiba membuat sang anak perempuan otomatis berhenti dan menoleh pada Kris yang menggenggam tangannya, "Ada apa ge?" sang anak menatap bingung kris yang bertingkah aneh. Kris dengan seenak giginya mengambil lollypop berbentuk hati yang tadi ditawarkan padanya ditangan kanan sang anak, "Te-terima kasih" Pipi kris merona malu menundukan kepalanya, "Eh?! Tadi gege bilang apa?" anak perempuan itu tidak terlalu jelas menangkap apa yang kris ucapkan tadi karena suara kris yang sehalus sutra, "A-ah itu, Terima kasih untuk lollypop-nya" kris tersenyum kaku,maklum ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya berbicara setelah resmi menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini tiga minggu yang lalu. "Sama-sama ge!" anak itu meloncat kecil sementara kris hanya diam, setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang ada diantara dua anak itu. Kris dengan cepat menarik lembut tangan sang anak perempuan itu ketika sang anak ingin pergi meninggalkan kris, "Bo-boleh aku ikut bermain?" akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibir kris kecil,_**

**_Anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang dengan kehangatan didalam matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya, _**

**_"_****_Tentu saja boleh! Namaku Huang Zitao, gege?"_**

**_"_****_Wu Yifan"_**

**_Kris menyambut uluran tangan sang anak yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Huang Zitao itu dengan senyum hangat pula._**

_' –__Namaku Huang Zitao, gege?'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Dilain benua,sang gadis kini juga telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita setangguh dan secerdas Black Widow –tokoh superhero marvel wanita favortinya. Hanya saja gadis yang dulunya berkepribadian ceria,ramah dan polos kini tidak ada lagi tergantikan oleh wanita berkepribadian dingin,angkuh, dan egois –itu yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang pernah bekerja sama dengan wanita yang berprofesi sebagai desainer ini. Dirinya seolah-olah layaknya ular yang berganti kulit atau sebenarnya dia layaknya bunglon yang berubah-ubah warna sesuai tempat dan situasi dimana dirinya berada –entahlah, wanita itu sulit ditebak.

Dia sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan bersantai di atas tempat tidur queen size miliknya, matanya seakan ingin keluar –oke berlebihan. Serius membaca kata-perkata yang tercetak dalam novel favoritnya sejak senior high school,'Mockingjay' novel karya Suzzane Collins dari Trilogi The Hunger Games,

**_So after,he whisper 'You love me. Real or Not real?'_**

**_I tell him, 'Real'_**

"Real" dia mengulang dialog Katniss Everdeen sang tokoh utama yang meyakinkan sang tokoh lelaki –Peeta Mellark bahwa cintanya nyata adanya.

Lagu 'The one the got away' yang dilantunkan salah satu aktris papan atas hollywood –Katy Perry terdengar dari sisi kanannya, yang menandakan panggilan masuk dari handphonenya,

"Shenme"

"..."

"Aku lelah. Kalian saja" wanita itu menjawab dengan nada ogah-ogahan

"..."

"Hem"

"..."

"Yeah. Terserahlah" singkat,padat dan jelas.

"..."

Memutuskan sambungan tanpa membalasa perkataan lawan bicara baginya sudah bisa dan apa yang salah dengan itu? Masalah kesopanan? Hal itu sudah lama dia lenyapkan dalam kamus hidupnya.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

Empat bait pertama lagu 'The one that got away' terdengar kembali membuatnya kesal,ingin sekali rasanya dia membentak sang penelpon kali ini tetapi di urungkannya saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya –superhero dalam hidupnya,

"..."

Entah apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan,dia tetap diam ditempat dengan wajah datar namun sorot matanya melembut,setia mendengarkan sang lawan bicara sampai selesai dan memutus sambungan dengan diam.

Setelah lima menit berlalu dengan kesunyian yang mendominasi kamar tidurnya,wanita itu melangkah menuju ruang gantinya membuka lemari besar disana dengan banyak baju dari bermacam-macam brand pakaian terbaik didunia. Menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gaun ketat terbuka berwarna putih 10cm diatas lutut dipadukan _Prada suede crisscross-strap platform pumps_. Mematut dirinya didepan kaca besarnya,memoles make up pada paras ayu-nya. Setelah selesai dia terdiam cukup lama memandang dirinya dengan sorot tajam,akhirnya meraih _Armani exchange fold over clutch_ yang senada dengan bajunya dan _Givenchy black contrast panel coat_ yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Langkahnya menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh asistennya terhenti ketika dirasakannya rintik-rintik hujan jatuh diatas surai blonde bergelombangnya. Mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit,sorot matanya menghangat,kedua tangannya dia tadahkan mengizinkan air jatuh diatas telapak tangannya. Menutup matanya kemudian,

_'Tuhan sertailah dia disetiap langkahnya. Shengri Kualie'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk manusia malam bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan musik yang menyalak-nyalak,ditambah lengkap dengan lampu berkelap-kelip menerangi ruangan. Meja bar yang tak pernah sepi,lantai dance yang tak pernah berhenti,tempat duduk melingkar berbahan bulu halus yang silih berganti pemakai jasa empuknya,pintu utama yang akan dengan senang hati terbuka setiap saat bagi yang memiliki _pelicin_ untuk membukanya. Disinilah mereka-club malam. Dua makhluk ciptaan tuhan paling sempurna dan melengkapi menurut kodratnya. Tapi justru kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya.

Yeah,hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dibilang baik sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sang lelaki yang lelah terus dicurigai dan sang wanita yang takut mempercayai. Bubble tea couple, nickname untuk keduanya semasa sekolah dulu,sayangnya sekarang tiada lagi bubble tea couple. Yang ada hanya Oh Sehun berperan sebagai sang lelaki dan Xi Luhan yang mengambil peran sebagai sang wanita.

Keduanya perlahan-lahan beranjak dewasa sampailah sekarang Sehun yang telah mengambil alih perusahaan kedua terbesar ayahnya yang bergerak dalam bidang properti atau pun luhan yang mau tidak mau menggengam penuh Rumah Sakit Xifam –salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di beijing milik keluarganya sekaligus menjadi dokter anak disana. Walaupun begitu,tidak ada yang ingin mengalah diantara mereka. Jadilah disini mereka hanya berdiam diri tak ada yang ingin buka suara, keegoisan mengalahkan segalanya.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya,wajah tak suka dia pampangkan secara gamblang ketika melihat wanita dengan gaun hitam nyaris transparan yang mengekspos tubuhnya,

Gila! Pikir luhan.

Sang wanita dengan santainya mendekati dan duduk dipangkuan sehun dengan santainya. Sehun menyambutnya dengan senang hati, terbukti dengan sehun yang langsung meraup bibir sang wanita. Luhan memandang sehun yang sedang err –bercumbu dengan wanita berdada besar dan bokong lebar tadi, luhan marah sebenarnya,dia cemburu tapi apadaya hak kepemilikannya atas seorang Oh Sehun sudah dicabut sejak 5 tahun lalu. Dilihatnya tangan sehun yang sudah kemanan-mana menjelajahi tubuh sang wanita,

"Get a room please" suara dingin dan datar gadis –ah wanita rusa berumur 24 tahun itu terdengar. Dia merasa risih,marah,jijik,cemburu sekaligus. Merasa tersindir sontak membuat sehun dan wanita tadi menggerakkan kepala menuju sumber suara, sang wanita menatap tidak suka pada luhan. Dia berdiri menarik pergelangan tangan sehun "Baiklah ayo sayang" Sehun tidak menyahut dia masih menatap luhan dengan tatapan seribu makna, hal itu membuat sang wanita tadi kesal dan menarik tangan sehun sedikit kasar.

_Sret. Bruk!_ Seseorang menarik lepas tangan sang wanita yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan sehun dan mendudukan kembali pemuda albino itu yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Berhentilah menjadi brengsek Oh Sehun!" Byun Baekhyun,wanita itu tidak banyak berubah sejak dulu. Statusnya sebagai kekasih resmi Park chanyeol pun masih disandangnya, dan sebentar lagi status itu akan naik level menjadi tunangan. Sehun hanya diam menatap datar noona-nya itu. "Diam ditempatmu sehun!" baekhyun kembali membentak sehun yang hendak pergi,"Aku mau minum. Jadi minggir" balas sehun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya sejak dulu itu ketika baekhyun ditarik menepi oleh chanyeol membiarkan sehun melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, "Sudahlah baekki. Anak itu masih labil,dia perlu mengenal dirinya sendiri" baekhyun diam kali ini.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun duduk disebelahnya "Santailah sedikit sayang. Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang" lelaki mengeluarkan jurus senyum lima jari andalannya yang membuat baekhyun kalah, "Ya ya ya park" baekhyun menaruh kepalanya pada bahu tegap chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka melupakan seorang lagi diantara mereka, "Uh-Oh! Sepertinya ada orang disini" luhan sebal jika harus diacuhkan terus.

"Ck. Maka dari itu cepatlah cari kekasih luhaen" chanyeol sengaja mengucapkan nama luhan dengan ejaan yang tidak pernah disenangi luhan dari dulu. "Yak Park dobi!" luhan bersiap melempar tasnya menuju wajah tampan dengan kuping dobi di depannya itu tapi diurungkannya ketika sebuah suara berat menginterupsi, "Apa kami ketinggalan pertunjukkan?" _Couple of the year_ rupanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu dan Zhang Yixing. Sang pangeran dan putri ter-favorit seantaro sekolah, bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja kris yang merangkul erat pinggang lay seakan takut lay akan terjatuh terguling-guling ketika dia melepaskannya. Mereka itu sangat cocok,kris sang pangeran tampan yang bijaksana dan Lay sang putri bagai malaikat jatuh –begitulah alasan murid-murid ketika ditanya apa alasan mereka menyukai couple itu.

"Jika pertunjukan yang kau maksud adalah sehun yang mencumbu wanita setengah telanjang maka jawabanya adalah ya" Luhan berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah kris. "Anak itu. Sampai kapan dia mau berhenti berulah" kris dan lay ikut mendudukan diri mereka masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Urus saja kehidupanmu sendiri dragon" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dengan segelas wine ditangannya. _Dragon –_nickname kris yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Dan untuk sekarang kris paling sensitive ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu,tapi sehun melakukannya sekarang. "Namaku bukan dragon adik kecilku sayang" manis bukan? Ya kalau kris tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin dan ada percikan api didalamnya. Sementara sehun hanya memandangnya sinis.

"He-hey bukannya kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang? Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Oh ayolah kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul" Chanyeol sang Happy Virus berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti diantara mereka. "Ck. Bagaimana mau bersenang-senang kalau tidak ada yang mentraktir" luhan yang tidak tahan pun ikut membantu mencairkan susana. "Aku tidak tau kalau menjadi seorang dokter anak membuatmu jatuh miskin jie" baekhyun berkata dengan nada polos,sengaja. "Yak! Kalian pasangan menyebalkan" suasana perlahan-lahan membaik dengan candaan Happy Virus couple yang terus menjadikan luhan sasaran.

Empat jam sudah mereka disana, berbotol-botol soda sudah mereka habiskan –oh kalian berharap mereka minum wine dan keluarga-keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana mereka pulang? Mereka masih punya otak untuk berpikir bahwa hidup cuman satu kali- dan berpiring-piring snack ringan mereka sapu bersih tetap saja tidak ada niatan beranjak pulang diantara mereka. _Well_,memang mereka sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba seruan seorang wanita membuat mereka yang sedang melempar snack kearah satu-sama lain refleks menggerakan kepala menuju arah yang ditunjukan wanita tadi –Tv dengan layar super besar yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan meja bar. Disana terlihat wanita cantik nan sexy berjalan anggun dengan pakaian malaikatnya mendekat menuju kamera yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok devil ketika sampai dan berkedip menggoda. Sosok itu membuat mereka tercengang dengan perubahan drastisnya, sosok yang dulu selalu menghangatkan mereka dengan sorot mata bersinar bak mentari pagi itu tergantikan dengan sorot mata sedingin es kutub yang abadi.

"I-itu –" suara lay tercekat,dia masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Sosok itu. "Dia akan menggelar Fashion show disini? Kita harus kesana bagaimanapun caranya!" baekhyun berseru heboh berbeda dengan Kris dan lay yang seperti sehabis melihat hantu yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidup mereka.

'Siapa dirinya sekarang' tangan kris bergetar, sangat ketara dengan gelas yang dia pegang sementara tangan kirinya meremat ripped jeans-nya. Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi dua orang yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun itu –Kris Lay-, jangan kira sehun tolol tidak tau menau alasan perginya sosok itu. "Ya,kris-hyung lebih baik letakan gelas cantik itu sebelum kau menjadikannya serpihan di atas lantai" ada maksud lain dari sindiran pedas yang dilemparkan sehun tadi. Mata kris sontak menatap tajam sehun bagai sebilah kapak yang siap kapan saja mencabik organ vital manapun di tubuh sehun. Meletakkan kasar gelas dengan kasar sehingga membuat cacat kaki gelas tak berdosa itu. Menarik tangan lay sedikit kasar dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

_' –letakan gelas cantik itu sebelum kau menjadikannya serpihan di atas lantai'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Wanita itu duduk bosan dikursinya,memutar miniatur captain america miliknya di atas meja,walaupun begitu wajah datar dan angkuh masih menjadi tameng kebanggaannya menutupi rasa bosannya mendengar sang asisten bercuap panjang kali lebar di atas podium ruang rapat. "Produk kacamata terbaru rancangan nyonya –" wanita itu menatap sebal pada sang asisten, hey dia belum setua itu untuk dipanggil nyonya! "Nona,Kim" ralatnya, "Ah ye –Nona Huang akan diluncurkan tepat pada hari terakhir 'A&C Fashion show' di seoul satu minggu kedepan,karena itu mohon kerja samanya"

Huang Zitao –wanita karir pemilik sekaligus pendiri perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang fashion, A&C. Brand pakaian yang telah berada di tingkat internasional dan mampu bersaing diantara Gucci,Prada,Armani,Louis Voluttion. "Cukup Kim. Rapat hari ini selesai sampai disini, kita lanjutkan besok" zitao beranjak dari kuris empuk berwarna _gold_ –salah satu rancangannya sendiri dari sekian banyak barang dan interior di gedung perusahaan yang membesarkan namanya itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dia berkata "Ingat,aku benci orang yang tidak disiplin" tanpa berbalik. Pegawai-pegawai setianya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sifat angkuh wanita yang menjabat sebagai atasan mereka itu. Zitao tidak pernah mengucapkan 'Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini' atau 'Pulanglah dengan hati-hati, selamat beristirahat' yang keluar dari belahan bibir peach itu hanya perintah,perintah,perintah.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantah zitao mengingat zitao adalah atasan mereka, mereka bisa makan enak,tidur nyenyak,tidak hidup kesusahan karena upah yang diberikan zitao. Dan jangan lupakan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

_'Kembalilah. Jangan siksa dirimu dengan topeng yang kau kenakan'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sosok tegap yang sebentar lagi berumur setengah abad itu memandang teduh foto demi foto dalam album digenggamannya, ditemani alunan lembut dari piringan hitam kuno yang terletak di samping meja kebesarannya, alunan denting piano dan gesekan biola itu membantunya mengorek lebih dalam ingatan tuanya,

**_'Dad! Kris masuk tim inti sekolah!' sang anak yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kris itu berlari dan menerjang ayahnya dengan pelukan hangat. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya tapi tidak membuat luntur senyum menawannya_**

**_'Good job boy! Appa bangga. Teruslah berlatih dragon' Sang appa mengacak-acak rambut pirang alami anaknya itu_**

**_Kris melepas pelukkannya, merogoh kantong celananya 'Bisa appa tanda tangan di bola basketku? Aku berharap bisa menjadi pemain hebat seperti daddy dulu" Anak itu merogoh kantong celananya kemudian menyodorkan bola basket dan spidol kearah ayahnya yang dengan senang hati membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana._**

Membuka halaman selanjutnya,

**_'Mom,Dad, ayolah kumohon' Seorang anak lelaki menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap harap kedua orang tuanya, berharap keinginannya dikabulkan kali ini saja._**

**_'Tidak' nada final dari ayahnya membuat sang anak merengut dan menggerutu seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang tidak dibelikan gula kapas oleh orang tuanya. Sang ayah mengintip dari balik koran pagi yang dibacanya melihat sang anak yang bertingkah menggemaskan ,embuatnya tersenyum kecil,_**

**_'Baiklah, setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar dan hasilnya baik, daddy akan mempertimbangkan ulang' sang ayah melipat korannya dan tersenyum hangat melihat sang istri datang membawa mangkuk besar berisi soup. Sementara sang anak berlari bahagia menaiki tangga menuju kamar dengan seruan senang._**

Halaman terakhir, yang dipenuhi satu foto keluarga berukuran besar. Ayah,Ibu dan anak-anaknya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia seakan tidak ada beban sedikit pun dipunggung mereka masing-masing,padahal berton-ton beban yang mereka pikul dan dibawa kemana-mana.

_Tok!Tok!Tok!_

Wu Yunho –sosok tegap itu tersadar dari ingatan tuanya yang secara tidak sadar membuatnya menitikan satu persatu air mata ketika pintu ruangan besarnya diketuk. Pintu besar dengan dua pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup otomatis hanya dengan menekan tombol dibawah meja sang direktur yang hanya bisa berfungsi jika menggunakan sidik jarinya. Asisten setianya membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan kehadapan yunho dan meletakan dengan sopan amplob besar dan tebal dimejanya, "Itu laporan untuk bulan ini tuan". Yunho terdiam sesaat sebelum merobek bagian atas amplop dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Beratus-ratus foto dengan tiga tokoh utama disana –Kris Wu,Zhang Yixing,dan siapa lagi selain Huang Zitao.

"Apa mereka masih berhubungan?" Yunho bertanya pada sang asisten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto kris dan lay yang dimana kris sedang mencium pipi lay "Ya tuan. Tuan muda kris bahkan berencana kabur bersama nona lay dan menikah" sang asisten menyodorkan alat perekam suara yang disamarkan menjadi seperti biskuit coklat "Ini rekamannya tuan,tepat setelah mereka mendapat undangan pertunangan tuan muda chanyeol dan nona baekhyun" dari sanalah terdengar percakapan Couple of The Year kebanggaan

_'Kris-ge kapan kita seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun lalu menikah' _suara lay terdengar menggemaskan. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum sang dragon buka suara_ 'Maaf xingie,daddy belum merestui kita' _suara kris terdengar setengah menyesal, tunggu, setengah? _'Ah baiklah aku mengerti ge. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang'_ suara lay terdengar sendu sekarang, _'Tunggu –kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa ada yang tau dan menikah disana Xingie'_. _'Kau gila kris-ge? Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu!'_ lay terkejut dengan aksi nekat kris, _'Percaya padaku Xingie'_ kris tidak terdengar seperti memohon melaikan memerintah.

Rekaman berakhir setelah suara kris yang membuat yunho naik pitam ditambah dengan banyaknya foto kris lay. Dengan cepat yunho menekan tombol sambungan telpon, "Bawa manager Wu ke ruanganku sekarang!"

_Well_,Kris memang sudah lama memohon restu dari yunho agar kris bisa menikahi lay,walaupun tidak terdengar seperti memohon karena kris mengatakannya dengan raut dan nada datar. Tentu saja yunho menolak mentah-mentah keinginan kris untuk meminang lay. Sampai kapan pun kepala keluarga Wu itu tidak akan pernah sudi,karena menurutnya lay adalah penyebab hari dimana hancurnya pertunangan kris dan zitao, ya seorang pemuda bernama Kris Wu dan seorang gadis cantik bernama Huang Zitao itu sudah ditunangkan. Hancurnya pertunagan itu membuat Yunho murka dan berimbas pada kris yang sampai sekarang belum memegang penuh perusahaan turun-temurun keluarga Wu,dia hanya menjabat sebagai manager sebagai bawahan ayahnya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Kris menatap kosong lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan tinta hitam yang membentuk sederet kalimat memenuhi lembaran-lembaran itu sendiri. "Ehm tuan muda–" Tan Hangeng –asistennya berdehem pelan menyadarkan sang atasan yang sedari tadi diam, "Hem?" Kris kembali datar setelah sadar dari pikirannya yang terbang sejauh awan. "Tuan besar ingin bertemu anda segera" ujarnya sopan tentu saja jika dia tidak ingin dijadikan hidangan utama saat malam nanti. "Nanti saja" kris sedang malas bertemu ayahnya sekarang. "Tapi tuan –" _brak!_ "kubilang nanti Tan Hangeng!"

"Belum menjadi direktur saja kau berani membentaknya bagaimana sudah menjadi direktur,mungkin kau akan membunuhnya" sebuah suara menginterupsi tuan muda Wu yang sedang emosi itu. "Dad" kris bergumam melihat sosok yang sangat dia hormati dan kasihi walaupun dia tidak menujukannya dengan frontal. Hangeng membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Yunho memutuskan datang seorang diri ke ruangan kris karena dia tau anaknya itu tidak akan mau datang menghadapnya. Yunho melemparkan foto-foto kris dan lay ketika sudah berdiri dihadapan kris, membuat sang dragon terjekut, sorot matanya menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan

"Dad –" belum sempat kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho lebih dulu memotong "Kau. Bawa pulang _dia_" yunho berkata dengan nada dingin dan menatap datar mata anakanya. kris bingung siapa yang dimaksud dia oleh ayahnya "_Dia_ siapa dad?". "Huang Zitao" mendengar nama itu sontak membuat kris membulatkan matanya "Tapi dad –" Yunho menyeringai dalam hati melihat reaksi kris "Ku dengar dia akan berada di seoul satu minggu lagi. Dia juga berencana menetap di china setelah menyelesaikan promosi tour-nya. Bawa dia pulang ke korea. Selama kau di china kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan disana"

"Dad!" kris tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya sekarang, "Diam yifan! Bawa dia pulang dan kau bisa menikahi kekasih mu yang tak tau malu itu." Yunho membentak balik kris dengan nada mengejek dibagian akhir kalimatnya yang membuat kris terdiam mencerna semuanya. "Dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh membawa kekasih mu itu ke china bersama mu, bagaimana?" Yunho seperti sedang bermain-main dengan anak berumur lima tahun. "Baik. Berapa lama waktu yang ku punya" jawaban dari kris mengejutkannya dia tidak menyangka anaknya akan menerima penawarannya dengan mudah seperti sekarang "3 bulan"

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kris dengan seringai kemenangan

_'Selamat datang di wahana bermain anakkku sayang'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Luhan memijat-mijat sendiri bahunya sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter muda banyak menguras tenaga dan waktu, apa lagi dia harus bolak-balik china-korea. Ingin rasanya dia kembali menjadi kecil dan bermain sepuasnya bersama mereka. Ingin rasanya dia memutar kembali waktu dan percaya pada sehun agar dirinya tidak kehilangan pemuda albino itu dari genggamannya. Ingin rasanya dia memutar waktu agar _sosok itu_ tidak pergi dari sisinya dia sadar hanya pada _sosok itu_ dia bisa bebas bercerita dan berekspresi, ketika dia sedih sosok itu ada, ketika dia senang sosok itu ada. _Sosok itu_ tidak pernah meninggalkanya saat dirinya sedih dan tidak pernah tidak bahagia ketika dirinya senang. Dalam 5 tahun terakhir dirinya sudah kehilangan dua orang yang dia kasihi membuatnya masih tenggelam dalam sedih meskipun tidak di perlihatkan. Luhan hampir berteriak ketika melihat sosok lain dalam ruangannya yang serba putih itu, untung dia cepat mengenali siapa sosok itu

"Jangan mengejutkanku kris wu" luhan duduk dihadapan kris yang memakai jas dokternya "Selamat datang nona Xi, keluhan anda apa?" Kris sepertinya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan sahabat dari kecil itu "Ada seseorang yang tidak tau malu masuk keruang kerjaku dan memakai jas kebangaanku dok" Luhan menyambut permainan kris dengan baik "Eits jangan emosi dulu nona Xi, mungkin saja seseorang itu ingin memberi anda kejutan semacam hadiah mungkin?" kekanakan, batin luhan "Ayolah kris jangan bermain-main, demi tuhan aku lelah. Penerbangan china-korea membuatku pusing"

"Kejutan!" kris yang masih dalam mode kekanakan mengeluarkan paper bag hitam dengan tulisan putih besar 'A&C' di tengahnya. "I-ini –" Luhan terkejut kris memberinya hadiah dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut dari sekian banyak brand pakaian terkenal kenapa kris malah memilih A&C, yang mereka sama-sama ketahui siapa pemilik brand yang sedang digandrungi pencinta fashion dinegara manapun itu –Huang Zitao,bahkan dibagian belakang ada tanda tangan besarnya. Pasti ada maksud tersirat. "Aku –harus membawanya pulang. Apa yang harus kulakukan lu?" Kris yang sudah kembali normal menunduk bingung. Tepat sesuai dugaan luhan ada maksud tersirat dari hadiah yang di berika kris padanya, "Yixing sudah tau?" luhan hanya ingin memastika tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti dalam hubungan cinta segi tak beraturan mereka. Luhan hanya mendapat gelengan kecil dari kris, "Bawa dia pulang. Ini perintah dari paman Wu bukan?" satu anggukan "Lakukanlah –Dragon" Satu senyum terlihat dari bibir tebal kris "Hey,aku mengingat panggilan itu" kris menenggakkan kepalanya mentap luhan lalu membawanya ke dunia indah bernama kenangan

**_Hari itu cerah berawan, hari yang sangat cocok untuk bermain bersama teman,berkumpul bersama keluarga,atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan anak perempuan bermata rusa yang tengah berbaring lemas dengan infus yang menacap ditangannya,berdiri pun tidak bisa apa lagi berlari-larian bersama teman-temannya. Anak bermata rusa itu menangis, dia ingin bersekolah dan bermain tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mengizinkannya. Ketukan pintu dari luar membuat sang anak mengapus cepat bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah lolos dari mata rusanya. Seorang pelayan masuk dengan dua anak mengekor dibelakanganya. Xi Luhan –anak perempuan itu tersenyum lemah melihat siapa yang mengekor dibelakang pelayan setia keluarganya itu –Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao. Luhan senang kedua sahabatnya itu tidak melupakannya dan bermain bersama berdua. Sang pelayan meninggalkan kamar besar bercat baby blue dan gold itu. Tepat saat pintu di tutup, seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Huang Zitao tadi berlari ke arah luhan "Lulu-jie!" nada riang itu menghangatkan hati luhan. "Zi jangan berlari seperti itu,luhan-mu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Suara Kris Wu –anak lelaki itu terdengar menghawatirkan jikalau Zitao terjatuh karena berlari walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar kahs kris kecil. "Hai kalian berdua" kecil memang tapi masih bisa dutangkap oleh indera pendengaran zitao dan kris. Hari itu Zitao dan Kris rela membolos demi menemani luhan yang jatuh sakit,mereka bermain seharian bersama. Zitao bahkan menyuapi luhan agar jiejie-nya itu mau makan dan segera sembuh._**

**_"Lu-jie buka mulut mu aaa" Zitao melakukan tugasnya dengan baik,bagaimana tidak, luhan menghabiskan makananya dalam waktu 15 menit. Kepingan mata panda itu bertemu dengan mata boneka rusa lucu disalah satu rak boneka khusus luhan, "Jie boneka rusa itu lucu!" tangan munggil itu menunjuk boneka mana yang dia maksud, "Lucu bukan? Appa memesan khusus untuk jiejie,boneka itu ada suaranya loh Zie" luhan bukan menyombongkan diri dia hanya senang boneka kesayangnnya dipuij. " Deer" Zitao terdiam sebentar lalu menyeletuk yang membuat luhan dan kris bingung "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Zie?" luhan memastikan apa yang diucapkan zitao tadi, "Deer, itu panggilan baru untuk luhan jie dari zitao. Kata saeongsaengnim kemarin Deer itu bahasa inggris dari rusa. Lagi pula lulu-jie mirip rusa" Zitao kecil tersenyum senang."Kalau begitu kau adalah panda" suara Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan semua yang Zitao lakukan akhirnya terdengar, "Eh? Kenapa Zitao panda?" Tanya zitao bingung "Lihat saja lingkaran dibawah matamu itu,panda" Kris kecil sudah bisa menggoda rupanya. Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Kalau begitu kris-ge adalah Dragon"_**

**_"Kenapa dia Naga?" luhan sedikit bingung kenapa zitao memberi nickname Dragon pada kris yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya seperti hewan dalam legenda itu. "Umm karena pertama kali bertemu kris-ge sangat tampan dan terlihat kuat seperti naga,kris-ge juga punya banyak miniatur naga yang sangat keren di kamarnya, zitao suka. Iyakan Dragon-ge?" mata panda itu membentuk bulan sabit menatap dragon-nya_**

"Mulai hari itu dia terus memanggilmu Dragon,dan akan marah bila ada yang memanggilmu begitu kecuali dirinya. Anak itu,apa kabarnya ya?" Luhan tersenyum tulus mengingat masa kecilnya yang sangat berharga karena dua orang itu berada disisi kanan dan kirinya. Kris ikut tersenyum dan terasa tulus kali ini "Ya. Bahkan daddy dan mommy juga ikut memanggilku begitu. Mungkin dia sedang mengecat kuku-nya dengan warna peach kesukaannya" luhan terkekeh diakhir kalimat kris,memang benar zitao sangat suka mengecat kuku cantiknya dengan warna peach. "Kau ingat saat kau pertama kali ikut pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan cidera, dia menangis begitu kencang melihatmu kesakitan ditengah lapangan" Ingatan kris berputar-putar "Saat pertama kali dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku,saat pertama kali dia tersenyum,saat tanganya terluka membuat syal untukku agar aku tak kedingin dan sakit,saat ibu meninggal dia yang pertama kali memberi pelukkan hangatnya,saat rumah sakit terancam bangkurt karena tuduhan palsu dia menangis memohon kepada ayahnya untuk membantu keluargaku, saat–" luhan menangis,dirinya telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga dihidupnya "Kenapa –kenapa terasa sakit saat dia pergi,kenapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan kris, padahal dulu aku selalu berharap dia pergi menjauh dari hidupku dan sehun,kenapa kris –" Kris beranjak dari dan memeluk luhan,memberi sahabat kecilnya itu sandaran nyaman. "Kris kau harus membawanya pulang kris kumohon" luhan membalas peluk kris, "Ya,akan kubawa pulang Panda kecil kita itu"

_'Karena detik yang berlalu akan manjadi kenangan, jangan pernah meremehkan kebersamaan. Sebelum waktu mengajarimu arti sebuah kehilangan dan kau hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao memakai kacamata gucci favortinya bak seorang model,suara gemeletuk _Lace Peep-Toe Ankle Boots _bermerk Dolce&Gabbana miliknya ikut menyatu diantara halayak ramai. Kepalanya dia tegakkan dam menarik nafas panjang setelah sang asisten –Kim Xiumin berbisik bahwa banyak wartawan menunggunya dibalik pintu otomatis salah satu bandara seoul yang sudah familiar diingatannya. Langkah kakinya melangkah pasti bagaimana pun dia harus menghadapi para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu padahal dia masih kekelahan karena baru sampai setelah melewati penerbangan amerika-korea selatan yang tidaklah sebentar. Sesuai dugaannya, setelah pintu itu terbuka blitz kamera langsung menyambutnya, para wartawan langsung berlarian mendekat kearahnya, beruntung bodyguardnya mampu menahan agar para wartawan kehausan itu tidak terlalu dekat dan menyakitinya. Zitao terus melangkah tanpa membalas satu pertanyaan pun dari para wartawan bahkan senyum pun tidak,hanya satu tujuannya yaitu keluar dengan selamat dan segera beristirahat. Hampir sampai menuju _Porsche 911 GT3_ kesayanganya harus tertunda karena tiba-tiba zitao mendengar seorang wartawan berteriak "Nona Huang apa benar rumor bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak?" langkahnya terhenti,hanya sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan wartawan yang semakin ricuh karena pertanyaan salah seorang rekan mereka.

Zitao mengendarai _Porsche 911 GT3 _berwarna putih bersihnya itu seorang diri,dia menolak tawaran sang asisten untuk mengantarkannya sampai hotel,dia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Zitao melajukan si putih dengan kecepatan normal, menembus malam di seoul. Dihentikannya laju si putih di sebuah cafe yang dominan dengan warna hitam-putih. "Tao-er!" baru beberapa langkah zitao melangkah sebuah seruan dengan menyebut namanya dengan lantang dari arah pintu dapur terlihat Wanita pemilik perbedaan tinggi yang kontras dengannya tengah melambai riang. Do Kyungsoo –begitu yang terjahit rapi diatas apron putih dengan garis merah dipinggirnya. Zitao berjalan cepat menuju wanita bermata doe itu dan memeluknya "Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo membalas pelukkan zitao yang terasa dingin itu dengan sorot mata sendu, sejak 5 tahun lalu pelukkan Zitao terasa dingin tidak lagi hangat seperti coklat panas yang lezat mendamaikan hati dan tubuhnya. Bahkan dia ragu yang berada dalam pelukkannya ini siapa?

"Hey,kau pasti lelah kan? Akan kubuatkan coklat panas dan salad buah,mau? Tenang saja tidak akan membuat berat badanmu bertambah. Kau tunggu saja di ruanganku" kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh sintal zitao. Zitao menuruti kyungsoo dan duduk sambil memainkan game yang sedang booming sekarang apa lagi kalau bukan –Get rich, Xiumin saja bahkan ketagihan bermain game itu semenjak diperkenalkan oleh kekasihnya –Kim Jongdae. Zitao bermain satu lawan satu dengan _random player_ yang memakai 'Lóng06' sebagai nama pengguna, "Aish" zitao kesal karena kalah padahal diawal permainan dia sudah unggul,sang lawan punya strategi yang hebat menurutnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya kalah. "Akui saja kalau kau kalah Tao-er tidak perlu kesal seperti itu,kekanakan" Kyungsoo masuk dengan pelayan dibelakangnya yang membawa nampan besar, "Aku tidak kalah" zitao mencibir tidak setuju, "Ya kita anggap kau menang . Sekarang makanlah tubuhmu sekain kurus terakhir kali kita bertemu" Kyungsoo benar,Zitao kehilangan berat badanya karena pekerjaannya yang memenuhi kalendernya. "Kau serius ingin pindah dan menetap di china tao-er?" zitao hanya mengangguk malas,pasalnya kyungsoo sudah hampir sepuluh kali menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Berapa lama kau disini?" kyungsoo memasukan melon yang sebelumnya dia celupkan kedalam coklat cair, "Sekitar dua minggu kyung,setelah menghadiri acara pertunangan itu aku akan segera terbang ke negeri tiongkok itu. Bagaimana dengan cafe mu kyung?" Zitao menatap kyungsoo sang pemilik cafe "Ingat jangan buat kekacauan disana. Yah seperti yang kaulihat. Pengunjung menyukai suasana cafe,terima kasih telah mendesainnya Tao-er" Zitao hanya mengangguk "Mereka juga selalu menanyakan siapa dan apa lukisan itu dijual. Mereka bilang lukisan itu melukiskan luka yang sangat dalam" kyungsoo menujuk lukisan yang dimaksud dengan dagunya. Sebuah lukisan didekat mini bar berbentuk micky mouse. Terdapat seorang pemuda dan gadis tengah berciuman lembut dibawah sinar bulan, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terlihat sedang berjalan berlawanan arah meninggalkan dua orang didepan sana dengan payung ditangan kanannya beberapa langkah dari gadis berpayung itu ada sekotak kue yang sudah hancur karena menghantam tanah. Lukisan itu hanya dilukis dengan dua warna –hitam dan putih,tapi jika kalian bisa merasakan makna dibalik lukisan itu ada warna merah darah di hati sang gadis berpayung. Sang gadis berpayung itu –terluka karena pengkhianatan.

"Memang itu tujuannya kyung" kyungsoo menatap jengah zitao, "Cobalah untuk mengikhlaskannya Tao-er" zitao balik menatap tajam kyungsoo "Sedang mencoba"

_'The Truth, and reality, hurts. So we lie to everyone, but especially to ourselves'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Lima hari sebelum Fashion Show-nya digelar zitao tambah gila-gilaan bekerja, dia tidak ingin ada kekurangan sedikitpun diacaranya nanti. Maka dari itu sehari sebelum Fashion show-nya diadakan dia memberi libur pada pagawai-pegawainya, dia tidak menyangkal mereka butuh istirahat walaupun hanya satu hari. Disinilah wanita berkarir terang seperti bintang itu –club malam, beruntung _Gucci Sided Aviator Sunglasses - Black Ruthenium_ yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya sedikit menutupi identitasnya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat wine yang dia teguk sesekali, zitao berjalan mendekat ke arah salah satu meja dengan tempat duduk empuk membentuk setengah lingkaran, disana sudah ada dua anak manusia yang satu wanita dan yang satu lagi lelaki, sedang adu mulut sepertinya, zitao mengabaikan fakta yang terakhir dan dengan santai duduk sangat rapat disebelah sang lelaki "Hai,Kai" Zitao mencium pipi kanan lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Kai' tadi dan dibalas cium dipipi kirinya oleh sang lelaki, sang wanita tercengang melihat apa yang tengah Zitao dan Kai lakukan didepannya, berani-beraninya pula Kai menicum pipi wanita lain dihadapannya yang notabenenya adalah kekasih kai

_Plak!_ Sang wanita menampar keras Kai hingga mengalir darah di ujung bibirnya "Brengsek! Kita berakhir Kim Kai! Berbahagialah dengan Jalang itu!" wanita tadi berteriak cukup kencang sebelum pergi sehingga menarik perhatian para manusia malam yang lain disana. "Aw, apa itu sakit kai" Zitao menaruh gelas winenya dan menyentuh luka kai dengan hati-hati "Hey dia sudah pergi tak perlu berakting lagi, atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukaiku ya –Aw!" Zitao menekan luka itu dan menatap tajam Kai yang menggodanya barusan "Brengsek kau kim. Beruntunglah tidak kubocorkan semuanya pada mama Kim. Ayo pulang bocah" Zitao menggenggam tangan Kai dan menariknya pulang "Eiy ayolah jangan marah seperti itu noona" Kai mencolek dagu lancip zitao bermaksud merayu agar sang noona tidak marah padanya "Aku tidak akan sudi menolongmu lagi dari amukan para wanita tidak jelas itu sekalipun kau mengancam akan memutus lehermu sendiri, kim" Zitao melepas genggamannya dan bersedekap dia marah karena wanita yang bersama kai tadi menyebutnya jalang,cih dia tidak berkaca. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir noona, jadi maafkan ku ya ya?" Kai merengek didepan zitao yang menatapnya datar "Hem baiklah. Tapi kau harus ingat perjanjian kita sebelumnya" kai tersenyum senang dan dengan cepat mencium pipi kiri zitao "Baiklah lima macam barang yang kau inginkan akan segera aku kirim babe" Tangan kanan kai dengan jahil menarik lepas kacamata yang dipakai zitao dan selanjutnya dengan cepat mengenggam tangan zitao sebelum noona-nya itu memukulnya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Suara berisik dari meja seberang membuat lima orang itu sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah sana, disana mereka bisa melihat dua orang wanita dan lelaki, satu wanita sedang berteriak-teriak dan menampar sang lelaki sebelum pergi meninggalkan club. 'Cinta segitiga rupanya' pikir mereka dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sebelum seseorang diantara mereka bersuara "I-itu –" seseorang itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya "Ada apa chanyeol?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan membuat teman-temannya semakin bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangan park dobi itu, objek pandangan chanyeol membuat mereka hampir gagal jantung "Zi –" suara lay terpotong "Huang Zitao. Tidak ada lagi Zizie yang ada hanya Huang Zitao" itu suara sehun,suaranya terkesan datar tapi luhan tau ada kesedihan mendalam disana. Kris sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Zitao secepat ini. Mereka melihat bagaimana kemesraan –begitulah yang bisa mereka tangkap dari tingkah laku Zitao dan seorang lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal. Melihat sang lelaki tak dikenal itu mencium pipi kiri zitao membuat kris marah entah kenapa, tanganya terkepal kuat dibawah meja. Dilihatnya Zitao dan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearah meja yang mereka tempati membuat kris ingin segera berdiri tapi sayang dia terlalu lambat sehingga seseorang disampingnya lebih dulu berdiri dan menghadang jalan kedua orang yang menjadi objek penglihatan mereka sedari tadi, seseorang itu adalah Lay?

Aksi berani lay sontak membuat keempat teman-temannya ikut berdiri. Zitao sedikit –ah sangat terkejut tepatnya tetapi berhasil disamarkannya dibalik wajah angkuh dan datarnya. "Menyingkir nona" Zitao berujar dengan dingin "Hai Zizie, apa kabar? Kau ingat aku kan?" Zitao menyeringai mendengar wanita didepannya berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama yang tidak ada apa-apa dimasa lalu, "Maaf nona aku tidak mengenalmu dan satu lagi namaku bukan zizie. Jadi menyingkir" suara wanita panda itu sedikit meninggi, "Namaku juga bukan nona, zie. Namaku Zhang –" ucapan lay terpotong melihat zitao menatap geram padanya "Menyingkir sekarang nona Zhang. Aku tidak ingin kuku indahku menggores kulit tak terawat mu"

"Tidak." Jawaban berani lay menambah air mendidih dalam hati zitao. _Plak! _Zitao melayangkan tamparannya pada –Kris? "Ow, apa kau tokoh superhero marvel yang menyelamatkan kekasih tercintamu dari serangan monster menyeramkan tuan wu? Dramatis" Zitao menatap dingin kris,dia sangat membenci seseorang bernama kris wu itu atas apa yang telah kris lakukan padanya. Kai yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini mencoba menenangkan zitao "No-noona" kai langsung mendapat tatapan menuntut dari lima orang disana –kecuali zitao tentunya "An-annyeonghaseo aku Kim Kai" Kai merasa tidak nyaman dan gugup ditatap seperti tengah ditelanjangi ditempat umum. "Zi –" Zitao dengan cepat menepis tangan sehun yang ingin menggapai tanggan kanannya "Jangan menyentuhku taun Oh, kau tidak lihat kekasih tercintamu cemburu" Zitao tengah menyindir luhan dan masa lalu mereka, zitao bukan tidak tau kalau luhan dan sehun sudah tidak ada apa-apa hanya dia ingin saja. "Ayo pulang Kim" Zitao menarik cepat kai menjauh dan keluar dari tempat yang sejenak seperti neraka jahanam baginya. Sementara lima orang yang ditinggalkannya hanya diam tidak tau harus melakukkan apa, katakanlah mereka bodoh karena memang benar. "Kau benar-benar telah menjadi tokoh antagonis di hidupnya" entah siapa yang chanyeol sebut _kau_ dalam kalimatnya barusan tetapi tiga orang dari mereka merasa itu teruntuk mereka

_'Luka yang kau torehkan terlalu sempurna untuk dilupakkan olehnya'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

'Kau dimana sekarang? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani, acaranya berbenturan dengan jadwal pemeriksaannya. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan terlambat makan'

Seorang lelaki berwajah malaikat yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu tersenyum sendiri saat membaca pesan dari seseorang yang dikasihinya. Jari-jarinya bergerak menghubungi seseorang itu, setelah beberapa detik menunggu seseorang itu akhirnya menjawab panggilan darinya terdengar gaduh diseberang sana yang membuat sang lelaki yakin bahwa sosok spesial dalam hidupnya itu tidak membohonginya

'Hallo' suara halus menyapanya, "Hallo,aku sedang diperjalanan menyemput_nya. _Tidak apa _dia_ pasti mengerti pekerjaanmu. Aku belum makan,aku berencana makan bersama_nya_ setelah pemeriksaan. Kau juga jangan terlambat makan sesibuk apapun dirimu, mengerti?" lelaki itu terus berbincang dengan seseorang diseberang sana sembari melajukan _Ferrari Laferrari_ merah gagahnya dan berhenti disalah satu rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman ditinggali "Aku sudah sampai. Sampai nanti" lelaki itu menutup telpon dan masuk kedalam rumah berkonsep minimalis itu. Sesampainya didepan pintu lelaki itu langsung diterjang sosok mungil nan cantik "Suho daddy!" sosok itu tersenyum sehangat matahari yang menyinari bumi diluar sana "Hai, Sweetheart. Sudah siap?" anak perempuan berpipi tomat itu mengangguk antusias. Lelaki yang dipanggil suho oleh sang anak itu segera menggendongnya dan memakaikan sepatu cantik dikaki mungilnya. Suho –lelaki itu mendudukan anak perempuan yang bersemangat itu dengan nyaman dijok penumpang tidak lupa memakaikan _safety belt._ Selama perjalanan sang anak terus berceloteh riang memainkan game dari Ipad miliknya sendiri, hebat bukan? Anak yang kecil yang bahkan belum genap 5 tahun itu sudah memiliki Ipadnya sendiri semntara banyak orang duluar sana yang harus dengan sabar menabung atau memakai cara kotor lainnya demi sebuah gadget.

"Kita sampai sweetheart" Suho menghentikan mobilnya di depan lobi dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada pelayan yang bertugas memarkirkan kendaraan pengunjung, membawa sang anak berpipi tomat digendongannya masuk kedalam gedung yang dominan dengan warna putih –Rumah sakit. Suho menghampiri meja repsesionis untuk memastikan jadwal janji dengan dokter yang akan memeriksa si kecil. Ditengah jalan menuju ruangan dokter, si kecil bertanya padanya "Dad, kenapa mommy tidak ikut? Apa mommy masih bekerja?" suho melayangkan senyum malaikat yang membuat anak perempuan dengan sorot mata tajam itu ikut tersenyum, "Yes sweetheart,mommy sedang bekerja, tidak apakan?" anak itu mengangguk.

Sesampainya diruangan,seorang wanita cantik dengan nama –Xi luhan di nametagnya tersenyum hangat menyambut anak dan ayah itu. "Hai sayang, mau lollypop?" luhan menyodorkan lollypop berbentuk kelinci pada sang anak yang menerimanya dengan senang hati "Thank you doc" sang anak membuat terkejut luhan dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lancar, luhan tersenyum dan menggelus surai blonde panjang bergelombang si kecil "Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Kim Nara-imnida!" sang anak mengatakan dengan bangga dan lantang namanya dengan senyum lebar

**-TBC-**

Huaaaaa maaf ya aca lama banget updatenya soalnya udah mau UN nih huhuhuhuhuhu XC

maafin juga ya kalo chapt ini gaje/membosankan XC

Hayooo tebak siapa yang ulang tahunnya samaan?

Terus siapa pula anak yang namanya kim nara itu :p

Disini ada satu tokoh yang belum aca buka identitasnya yaa hehehe dengaja sih, tapi kalian bisa nebaknya dengan mudah kok:p

Semuanya nanti aca ungkap satu persatu yaaa

Maaf kalau banyak typo ini nggak aca edit lagi soalnya kemarin filenya ilang semua jadi aca harus ngulang ngetik lagii huhuhuhu XC

Udah dulu yaa udah malem aca mau bobokkkk

Terakhir jangan lupa Reviewe yaaaa! XD

Big thanks to:

Baby Kim Aiko Michishige Guest LVenge hzitaoiie little huang chikari

AulChan12 niasw3ty Xyln Nasumichan Uharu HUANGYUE Z EganimEXO

unique fire BabyZi Al-phabet Di anis. Dandeliona96 devikristao

ShinJiWoo920202 dragonpeach Haru3173 rismama57

**_Wo Ai Ni~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : KrisTao & Exo Official couple**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Exo**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GS for Uke & Typo everywhere**

_'Karena detik yang berlalu akan menjadi kenangan, jangan pernah meremehkan kebersamaan. Sebelum waktu mengajarimu arti sebuah kehilangan dan kau hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**Pemuda berambut pirang alami itu tetap setia memandang luar jendela kaca besar perpustakaan sekolahnya, sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum sendiri tanpa beralih pandang dari gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang bercengkrama riang dibawah sana, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi diatas gadis-gadis lainnya. Saat sang gadis tertawa dengan otomatis dia pun ikut menarik otot-otot mulutnya untuk tersenyum, kadang dia berfikir keras bagaimana sang gadis bisa mempengaruhi hidupnya sampai hal sekecil itu tapi tidak pernah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Gadis itu punya banyak peran dalam hidupnya, teman kecilnya,sahabat pertamanya, dan cinta pertamanya, andai dia bisa memiliki sang gadis sepenuhnya maka hidup akan terasa lengkap baginya, tapi dia sadar tidak akan bisa memiliki sang cinta pertama sampai kapan pun. Hanya melihatnya tidak terikat pada siapapun dan selalu berada disisinya saja sudah cukup. Pemuda itu terkesikap karena sebuah tangan besar dirasanya menepuk agak keras bahu sebelah kanannya, dilihatnya disebelah kanannya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda lain dengan soda dan susu ditangannya, **

**"Hai Kris" pemuda yang disebut kris tadi tidak membalas sapaannya, malah menyodorkan kotak berwarna putih –Susu "Untukmu" kris berujar dengan datar, sang pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum menerima susu dengan merk favoritnya itu **

**"Thanks kris" kris menatap sebal pada sang pemuda didepannya **

**"Panggil aku gege,aku lebih tua satu tahun dari mu" pemuda itu tidak membalas ucapan kris dan balik melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya dan sepertinya kris melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang ada sebelum sang pemuda membuka suara terlebih dahulu, **

**"Dia sangat menggemaskan bukan?" pemuda tadi bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Siapa?"**

**"Nainai" kris bersiap memukul kepala pemuda itu yang dengan cepat mengambil posisi berlindung, **

**"Tentu saja Zitao" Kris menurunkan tangannya dan bersedekap didepan sang pemuda tadi**

** "Zitao? Menggemaskan? Menyeramkan dan ganas menurutku" Kris sedikit melirik Zitao yang berada dibawah sana. "Ck, tidak asik" sang pemuda kesal karena mendapat respon yang sangat tidak diharapkan dari seorang Kris Wu **

**"Kenapa kau kesal?" Kris menatap menyelidik sang pemuda lalu menjetikkan jarinya. "Aha! Kau menyukainya, benar?" **

**"Ya. Maka dari itu kau harus berjanji padaku" Kris yang awalnya hanya berniat menggoda, terkejut dengan jawaban cepat sang pemuda tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjawab 'ya'. Raut wajah kris berubah datar. "Apa?" Pemuda itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan kris dengan senyum sejuta watt **

**"Kau. Tidak boleh menyukainya apa pun yang terjadi. Janji?" sang pemuda menggoyang-goyangkan kelingkingnya lucu, sementara kris masih diam membatu. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Kris, sang pemuda meraih paksa tangan kris dan menautkan jari kelingking kris pada jarinya. **

**"Aku janji" Kris berkata pelan setelah jari mereka bertaut, lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang pemuda.**

**_'Maaf'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Kris terduduk di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya, dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras diwajah tampan bak dewa miliknya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan betapa sakit dan lelah dirinya.

**_'Kau –'_**

**_ 'Tidak boleh menyukainya apa pun yang terjadi'_**

**_'Tidak boleh menyukainya –'_**

**_' –apa pun yang terjadi'_**

**_'Kau. Tidak boleh menyukainya apa pun yang terjadi'_**

"Arghhh! Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyukainya. Hentikan!" kris menjambak surai dirty blonde-nya menahan sesak dan pusing yang dirasanya sekarang. Bayang-bayang sosok itu terus muncul dipikarannya, berputar-putar tanpa tau jalan keluar. Kris mengap-mengap, mengirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa, sesak yang dirasanya perlahan menghilang meninggalkan nyeri didada. Sudah empat hari berturut-turut kris mengalami mimpi yang sama, membuatnya takut untuk tidur dan terpaksa menelan obat tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya dari semua rentetan aktifitas dari pagi hingga malam yang dijalaninya, tapi nyatanya itu semua tidak berguna,karena buktinya dia masih merasa lelah dan lemah.

Disaat seperti inilah dia butuh seseorang, butuh pelukan nyaman dan menenangkan, tapi apa daya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa meminjamkannya bahu untuk sekedar bersandar sekarang. Bahkan kekasihnya sekali pun, bukannya kris tidak bisa meminta lay menemaninya,tapi semakin kris melihat wajah lay, semakin perasaan bersalah itu membengkak. Kadang kris berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, untuk apa dia hidup dalam perasaan bersalah dan kehampaan. Dibalik sifat dingin,datar,angkuh dan selalu bertindak semena-mena ada ruang kosong jauh didalam dirinya, kris sendiri tidak tau apa yang dia butuh untuk memenuhi ruang kosong itu.

Ketika rasa bersalah pada orang itu,orang ini,dan orang yang disana muncul disaat yang sama seperti sekarang kris merasa rapuh –sangat. Merasa semua kesempurnaan yang menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang adalah bualan semata. Mereka semua terlalu buta untuk melihat sisi lain kris, terlalu antusias membicarakan kesempurnaanya. Dan sebagian dari mereka hanya bisa menghardik kris tanpa tau luka parah dihatinya. Sudah kubilang bukan, semua orang punya sisi lemahnya masing-masing. Kris juga manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit dan senang, sedih dan bahagia, marah dan kecewa, malu dan percaya diri. Kris hanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasa, dia tidak tau caranya karena dia tumbuh dan dewasa dengan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Kris beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menyeret selimut tebal bersamanya menuju ruang baca,menuruni tangga setengah melingkar dengan menahan pusing dan nyeri yang dirasa. Menidurkann dirinya pada sofa merah maroon yang empuk. Sofa ini bukan miliknya,dia mengambil tanpa izin dari kamar tidur dirumah zitao yang sudah 7 tahun ditinggalkan sang pemilik semenjak bertunangan dengan kris dan pindah ke apartement mereka berdua –ah,tidak. Kris tidak tinggal disana. Hanya zitao. Aroma tubuh zitao memang sudah tidak ada lagi di sofa lembut itu tetapi masih abadi melekat pada boneka Naga merah milik zitao yang berada di tengah sofa, awalnya boneka itu milik kris tapi karena zitao terus merengek pada kris akhirnya lelaki itu membiarkan zitao membawa boneka kesayangannya kemana-mana. Kris mengangkat tinggi boneka Naga merah itu seperti tengah bermain bersama anaknya sendiri, senyum lebar kris terpampang tanpa terlihat memaksa. Dipeluknya boneka itu, menghirup aroma tubuh zitao disana

"Aroma tubuhmu membuatku nyaman zie. Pantas saja dia jatuh hati padamu." kris bergumam dan tanpa sadar hanyut dalam tidur.

**_'Kau sakit,sayang.'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Pancake adalah makanan ringan berbahan dasar tepung terigu yang populer di daratan Eropa. Di Perancis, pancake dibuat tipis dan disebut _crepes,_ sedangkan pancake yang tebal disebut _galettes" __Zitao melirik kyungsoo sebentar lalu memutar bola matanya malas _

_"_Pancake mulai populer di Amerika di tahun 1870-an. Makanan ini dikenalkan pendatang dari Inggris yang membawa kebiasaan makan pancake di hari Selasa sebelum –" Zitao dengan santainya menutup buku catatan tebal kyungsoo yang berwarna-warni penuh stabilo dan coretan-corean pena maupun pensil. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Zitao yang bisa ditangkap maksudnya adalah _'apa-apaan itu zie'._

"Ck. Kau udah menghafal itu berulang-ulang dari dua hari yang lalu dan aku sangat yakin kau sudah berhasil menghafal semua itu hanya beberapa jam sesudah membacanya" Zitao menarik tangan kyungsoo masuk kedalam dapur kesayangan kyungsoo,terlalu sayang bahkan zitao sampai mengejek bahwa dapur itu kekasih kyungsoo dan akan menikahinya dalam dua tahun lagi yang berhasil mendaratkan krim kue pada wajah mulusnya.

"Sekarang fokuslah pada resepmu. Karena semua huruf-huruf yang kau hafal itu akan sia-sia jika makanan yang kau buat gagal pada hari kompetisi" Zitao mendorong pelan kyungsoo mendekat pada meja tempat dimana bahan-bahan berkualitas terbaik sudah tersedia lengkap.

"Jangan sampai membuat juri memuntahkan masakanmu. Aku pergi. Fighting!" kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat zitao menyemangatinya, meski terkesan kasar dan di ucapkan dengan datar, setidaknya itu cara zitao menunjukan perhatian pada sahabatnya sekarang.

Dipintu utama cafe zitao tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan kai yang baru datang dan langsung menghampirinya dengan senyu lima jari,

"Hai noona. Highfive!" Kai mengangkat tangannya lalu dengan sengaja mendaratkannya ke dahi Zitao "Opsss" Kai dengan lucu menutup mulutnya, berakting tidak sengaja. Zitao yang mendapat perlakuan kurang ajar kai sebagai dongsaeng-nya berniat membalas dengan memukul kepala kai dengan handbag yang dibawanya tapi sayang kai menghindar lebih dulu.

"Kim! Dasar kurang ajar" Zitao menarik telinga kai

"Aw aw aw! Noona sakit,lepas" kai memukul-mukul pelan tangan zitao yang sedang menarik telinganya, setelah berhasil lepas kai langsung membenahi penampilannya

"Ck, jangan membuatku tampak bodoh di depan calon adik iparmu noona" zitao mengerutkan dahinya, jangan bilang kalau penyakit _player _kai kembali lagi

"Siapa?" kai tersenyum semakin lebar

"Kyungsoo –Aw!" Zitao memukul kepala kai

"Kalau kau menyakitinya, kuputus lehermu kim" Zitao meninggalkan kai, dia bisa mendengar kai menggerutu kesal dan menyumpahi zitao. Seperti itulah kira-kira cara mereka mengakrabkan diri. Tidak sadarkah mereka, seluruh pengunjung cafe memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi? Tak terkecuali sosok tegap yang mengenakan setelan jas disudut ruangan.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun membuka pintu kayu besar dengan label 'Xi Luhan' ditengahnya, melangkah tanpa peduli sekitar, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada handphone layar sentuh miliknya dengan gantungan handphone yang bisa dibilang berisik. Lelaki penggemar bubble tea itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna baby blue. Sehun tidak peduli ada atau tidaknya sang pemilik ruangan, baginya sama saja, dia akan tetap irit berbicara ketika bersama luhan. Sekitar 15 menit sehun bersantai diruangan luhan, pintu utama terbuka lebar memperlihatkan luhan dan seorang lagi memasuki ruangan. Luhan tidak terkejut atau berteriak melihat sehun tergeletak nyaman diatas sofa-nya dia hanya menatap sehun biasa, ini bukan yang pertama atau yang kedua kalinya, jadi untuk apa luhan terkejut. Dia hanya akan membuka suaranya, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

Merasa luhan berbicara padanya sehun menyahut singkat "Disuruh". Luhan diam, wanita itu sudah cukup mengerti dengan satu kata yang sehun keluarkan barusan. Luhan dan asistennya sibuk berbincang dimeja kerja luhan, mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Oh Sehun yang nyatanya sesekali melirik dokter dan asisten itu dengan tatapan seribu makna. "Hahaha kau bisa saja Jun-ah" Luhan tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sang asisten yang mengatakannya dirinya kelak akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik, bisa dilihat ketika luhan berinteraksi dengan pasiennya yang mayoritas anak kecil. "Itu memang benar jie. Aku berani bertaruh" asisten yang dipanggil 'Jun-ah' oleh luhan tadi ikut tertawa renyah

"Baiklah ayo bertaruh, jika yang kau katakan benar aku akan –" ucapan luhan terhenti ketika tiba-tiba sang asisten mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan luhan dengan alisnya yang sengaja dinaik-turunkan. _Deja vu_. "Akan apa jie?" Jun berkata dengan santai karena memang mereka sudah akrab sejak lama jadi bisa dipastikan luhan tidak akan marah. "Ak-aku akan mentraktirmu" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Jun, mencoba menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka. Dan harapannya terkabul ketika Jun menjauhkan dirinya lalu mentertawai luhan yang salah tingkah "Hahaha kau lucu sekali Luhan-jie"

"Ehm. Nona Xi, sepertinya kau masih punya jadwal lain" Suara sehun menghancurkan suasana akrab dokter dan asisten dokter itu. Jun segera meninggalkan ruangan luhan setelah mendapat tatapan _'Kau. Pergi sekarang atau mati sekarang' _dari sehun yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh wanita seperti luhan yang terkadang lambat memproses sesuatu di otak cerdasnya.

"Aku bilang, aku bisa sendiri" Luhan berujar ketika sehun sudah berdiri didepanya dengan setelan jas kantornya, luhan menatap santai mata tajam sehun yang dibalas tak kalah santai dari yang ditatap –seperti mereka baik-baik saja. "Sudah kubilang mereka menyuruhku" Sehun dengan sabar menunggu luhan beranjak dengan sukarela dan ikut dengannya, namun sia-sia ketika luhan malah meraih dokumen-dokumen penting rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan sehun, habis sudah kesabaran sehun. Ditariknya tangan luhan kasar, sehingga mau tak mau membuat wanita itu berdiri, tanpa kata sehun melepas paksa jas dokter luhan,meraih _longcoat _serta tas luhan dan menyeretnya keluar. Perlakuan sehun tentu membuat luhan memberontak, "Sehun lepas! –" luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan besar sehun dipergelangan tangannya. "Turuti saja!" luhan diam karena suara sehun yang meninggi, jujur saja, wanita itu takut.

_'Setidaknya sampai dia pergi dengan tenang'_

Ketika sampai di area parkiran, sehun tidak perlu lagi memaksa luhan masuk kedalam **Maybach Landaulet** Hitam-nya karena walaupun dengan setengah hati luhan masuk dengan sendirinya. Sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya. Luhan bosan dengan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka sementara perjalanan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju memakan waktu tiga puluh menit lebih sedangkan mereka bahkan belum sampai setengah jalan. Luhan tipe wanita yang tidak suka keheningan karena hanya akan menimbulkan rasa canggung terlebih ketika dia bersama sehun, luhan akan merasa sehun terlalu jauh untuknya

_'Karena aku merasa kau sangat jauh,dan tak akan pernah bisa kugapai'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**_A&C _**–bangunan besar nan cantik bergaya Eropa itu berdiri kokoh dihadapan baekhyun dan chanyeol, sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi melangsungkan pertunangan. Pertunangan yang sudah mereka rancang indah dan matang bersama keluarga maupun sahabat terdekat mereka, termasuklah zitao. Hubungan diantara mereka bertiga tidak seburuk hunbungan zitao dan sahabat mereka yang lain, hanya menyisakan kecanggungan yang sesekali datang menghampiri. Terbukti dengan zitao yang percaya atau tidak juga ikut turun tangan langsung untuk merancang pakaian yang akan baekhyun dan chanyeol pakai nanti.

Seorang repsesoinis menghantarkan pasangan itu menuju ruang kerja Zitao yang berada di lantai Duapuluh dua –lantai paling atas bangunan itu. "Baek, sepertinya zitao sangat maniak dengan angka duapuluh dua" Chanyeol menyeletuk ketika repsesionis yang diketahui bernama Xiua menekan tombol angka 22 pada dinding lift dengan wallpapper vintage. Bukan tanpa dasar chanyeol berkata begitu,mari simak beberapa fakta yang chanyeol dapat setelah kurang lebih tiga kali datang kesana. Pertama,lantai gedung yang genap berjumlah duapuluh dua. Kedua,tentunya ruangan pribadi zitao yang berada dilantai duapuluh dua. Ketiga,bila kalian benar-benar perhatikan, angka duapuluh dua selalu ada dalam tanda tangan zitao –fakta ini tidak sengaja chanyeol tangkap dari perbicangan pegawai kantornya. Keempat, disetiap label produk _A&C_, akan tertulis '_A&C : Twenty Two, for you'. _Kelima, banyak interior maupun dekorasi yang berbentuk angka dua puluh dua di gedung _A&C_ cabang korea milik zitao itu. Fakta keempat dan kelima membuat chanyeol yakin kalau Zitao maniak pada angka itu.

"Sepertinya begitu yeol, entahlah siapa yang tau pikiran panda huang itu" baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya menandakan kalau dia juga tidak tau pasti jawaban dari pernyataan chanyeol tadi. Sang repsesoinis yang tadi berdiri membelakangi sepasang kekasih itu tiba-tiba membalikan badan menghadap chanyeol dan baekhyun, dia tersenyum lalu berkata dengan nada sopan namun terselip keantusiasan didalamnya "Nona Zitao tidak maniak,hanya saja Nona Zitao sangat mencintai angka itu"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung menunggu Xiua melanjutkan ucapannya, "Awalnya kami para pegawai juga menganggap Nona Zitao maniak,tapi Xiumin noona bilang, angka duapuluh dua punya banyak arti dan kenangan bagi Nona Zitao". Chanyeol dan baekhyun diam setelahnya, mereka asik menyelam pikiran mereka sendiri, dengan pertanyaan yang sama

_'__Arti apa? Kenangan apa? '_

Pemikiran mereka harus terputus ketika pintu lift terbuka. Mereka disambut dengan ruangan yang sepertinya dirancang seperti ruang kelurga,ruang kelurga yang nyaman dan indah dengan pemandangan luar kaca dari ketinggian. Diujung ruangan ada pintu putih besar dengan dua daun pintu yang terdapat ukiran bunga matahari yang cantik. Ada dua puluh dua bunga matahari mekar merekah dikedua sisi daun pintu, fakta keenam yang chanyeol dapat hari ini. Ada dua bodyguard berpakaian jas biasa tapi baekhyun yakin mereka menyimpan otot-otot kuat dibalik setelan jas yang mereka pakai –sepertinya ada yang datang berkunjung. Karena seingat baekhyun Zitao tidak suka berurusan dengan yang namanya 'Bodyguard', bahkan dulu Zitao sangat suka bermain **kejar-tangkap** bersama bodyguard suruhan ayahnya, sampai Zhoumi Huang –ayah Zitao menyerah dan tidak lagi mengutus para bodyguard itu untuk menjaga Zitao.

Kedua bodyguard itu merapat ketengah pintu untuk menghalangi jalan ketiga orang itu,"Maaf Nona, Tuan. Nona Zitao sedang tidak bisa diganggu untuk sementara". Baekhyun menatap salah satu bodyguard itu bingung,pasalnya Zitao-lah yang menetapkan janji mereka hari ini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Zitao tidak bisa ditemui. Baekhyun bersedekap tak takut "Kami sudah buat janji. Jadi kenapa kami tidak bisa menemuinya?". Gerakan bodyguard yang ingin mendorong tubuh mungil baekhyun menjauh harus terhenti,ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam, terlihatlah Zitao dengan pakaian santai yang dia pakai membuatnya tampak lebih natural, "Masuklah baekhyun,chanyeol. Xiua kau bisa kembali". Zitao menusuk pelan bahu masing-masing dua bodyguard yang menghalangi jalan dengan pensil gambar miliknya, "Menjauhlah" Zitao berujar dingin pada mereka.

Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil kearah gaun dan setelan jas berwarna _orange sunset _yang terpasang cantik pada _mannequins,_ setelah memasuki ruang kerja zitao. Sementara Chanyeol yang tadi sempat sama antusiasnya seperti baekhyun melihat setelan jas menawan racangan Zitao yang akan dipakainya nanti hilang ketika melihat seseorang lagi diantara mereka. Seorang lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang duduk santai diatas sofa berbentuk apel. Merasa familiar,chanyeol terus menatap lekat lelaki yang sedang memainkan gadget itu. Merasa ingin cepat menuntaskan rasa penasarannya Chanyeol menarik-narik ringan lengan baju Zitao bagai anak kecil pada ibunya, "Ada Apa Park?", Zitao merasa aneh dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Itu siapa Huang?" Chanyeol menunjuk lelaki misterius yang mengundang rasa penasarannya tadi dengan lirikan mata. Tanpa melihat siapa yang chanyeol maksud,zitao dengan senyum kecil, santai menjawab

_"__Kim Joonmyeon. Tunanganku"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Kim Joonmyeon,ya?" Kris memandangi foto yang digenggamnya sekarang,seorang lelaki dan wanita modis memasuki mobil yang sama pada malam hari. "Ya, senior kita saat Junior High School" Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan dan menambahkan sepenggal informasi pada kris.

"Aku tau" Pria naga itu memandang kosong foto-foto yang berserakan diatas meja salah satu cafe favoritnya. "Panda itu pernah membicarakannya beberapa kali,entah itu sebuah pujian ataupun kritikan. Tapi tentunya lebih banyak pujian" Chanyeol diam,dia tau saat kapan harus berbicara dan kapan dia hanya perlu mendengarkan,dan saat ini dia hanya perlu diam mendengarkan keluh kesah sang sahabat.

"Dia yang pertama kali datang,dia yang sering mengikat janji manis di jari kelingking ini,dia pula yang pergi pertama kali, bukankah itu lucu? Seakan aku hanya salah satu dari koleksi bonekanya,yang bisa dia tinggalkan begitu saja ketika dia sudah bosan" Kris tertawa hambar lalu menegak Greentea latte favortinya. Walaupun terhalang, Chanyeol tau dengan pasti. Kris berusaha meredam emosinya yang hampir meledak entah dalam bentuk apa, menangis meraung-raung atau menghancurkan seisi cafe.

"Dia pergi karena ulahmu sendiri ingat?" Chanyeol prihatin pada kris,meski begitu chanyeol tidak bisa menapik kepergian zitao, akibat ulah kris sendiri. Jika kau benar maka dia akan ikut mendukungmu,jika kau salah dia akan menegurmu, itu yang dilakukan oleh sahabat sejati bukan?

Sepuluh menit setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kris tidak membenarkan atau menyangkal pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari chanyeol tadi. Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara chanyeol sesekali tersenyum jenaka pada layar handphonenya, sungguh perusak suasana. Suara kris yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan membuat chanyeol diam,otaknya mulai berkerja keras.

_"__Hey chan. Menurutmu cinta itu apa?"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**Kedua sahabat kecil itu menikmati indahnya langit bersama diatas permainan panjat yang berbentuk kubus,umur yang tidak bisa dibilang anak-anak lagi, tidak membuat mereka risih atau malu. Mereka justru menikmati waktu-waktu bersama yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ada.**

**"****Gege" suara Zitao,gadis cantik itu memecah kesunyian**

**"****Hm?" Singkat seperti biasa,Kris Wu.**

**"****Gege tau ketua club sastra kita tidak?" Zitao menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap kris yang masih setia memandang langit luas dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih mirip gula kapas manis. "Hm. Yang seperti badut sirkus itu kan? Aw!" diakhir kalimatnya kris memekik kecil akibat cubitan pedas dilengan kirinya. Otomatis kris menggerakan kepalanya menghadap zitao balik. ****_Deg!_**

**"****Dia tidak seperti badut sirkus gege! Suho gege itu tampan dan bijaksana. Tidak sepertimu yang berandalan" kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia sedikit cemburu dengan ucapan Zitao yang terang-terangan melayangkan pujian untuk Ketua Club Sastra di sekolah mereka. "Gege tidak peduli" Kris mencibir kearah Zitao**

**"****Dasar naga menyebalkan! Tidak asik" Zitao balik mencibir kearah kris lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan,bibir peachnya mengkrucut imut. "Hey,anak panda" Kris menoel pipi tembam Zitao, "Jangan marah pada gege,hanya bercanda oke?" Kris masih setia menoel jahil pipi Zitao yang ditepis ringan oleh Zitao yang kesal. Sepertinya butuh penawaran untuk yang kesekian kali.**

**"****Baiklah. Satu boneka panda yang besar?" Kris memulai acara tawar-menawar pada Zitao yang marah.**

**"****Sudah punya banyak"**

**"****Kue-kue yang cantik dan lezat,bagaimana?"**

**"****Sudah kenyang"**

**"****Bermain ****_ice skating_**** berdua. Sepuasnya?"**

**"****Lelah"**

**"****Dua Gucci limited edition?"**

**"****Seudah dibelikan mama kemarin"**

**Kris berdecak,lalu menggeser tubuhnya lebih rapat dengan Zitao,menaruh dagu lancipnya diatas bahu Zitao. Tangan kanannya yang bebas,menyisir anak rambut dari kening zitao. Romantis.**

**"****Dua Ciuman dipipi?" penawaran terkahir kris membuat mata zitao berkedip-kedip lucu. Sementara kris sudah sangat yakin kalau dia akan menang disini. "Tiga" mendengar jawaban positif dari Zitao,membuat kris tersenyum lebar. Ternyata lebih mudah untuk kali ini.**

**_Cup!_**** – ****satu kecupan di pipi kiri**

**_Deg!_**

**_Cup!_**** – ****satu kecupan dipipi kanan**

**_Deg! Deg!_**

**_Cup!_**** –****satu kecupan dikening**

**_Deg! Deg! Deg!_**

**Zitao tersenyum lucu sesudah Kris mengecup keningnya. Pipinya bersemu merah akibat ulah ****_Dragon gege_****-nya itu. Dia mengcengkram bagian depan kemeja sekolah kris,membenamkan wajah meronanya disana. Kris tertawa hangat melihat Zitao yang salah tingkah lalu membalas peluk zitao. Hey, benarkah mereka hanya sebatas sahabat kecil?**

**"****Kris! Zizie!" Sebuah suara dari kejauhan yang mendekat membuyarkan momen manis antara Naga-Panda itu.**

**_'_****_Kevin'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Hey Zie. menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Xiumin memalingkan kepalanya dari majalah yang dia baca,menatap Zitao yang serius dengan sketsa rancangan sepatu model barunya. Zitao terdiam sebentar lalu dengan santainya menjawab "Cinta itu c-i-n-t-a" hasil pemikiran yang bagus dan tolol sekaligus membuat wanita bernama asli Kim Minseok namun lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin itu berdecak gemas. "Ada yang salah? Memangnya bagimu cinta itu apa?" Zitao balik bertanya pada Xiumin,sang asisten yang merangkap sebagai babu –bukan, Teman dimasa sulitnya.

Mata Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjap,memikirkan jawaban yang memuaskan, "Cinta itu –"

" –sesuatu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja, entah siapa,akapan,dimana,dan kenapa. sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh semua orang dimuka bumi. Karena cinta adalah sumber kebahagiaan. Dengan cinta, gelap menjadi terang,hitam menjadi putih,airmata menjadi tawa bahagia. Namun cinta harus diiringi dengan rasa tulus, agar bisa disebut cinta,jika tidak, maka itu bukan cinta. Itu hanya tipu daya manusia yang mengatas namakan cinta. Cinta itu sesuatu yang indah dan mudah didapat, namun juga mudah perginya. Tapi cinta yang tulus itu sesuatu yang abadi. Sulit didapat dan sulit dilepaskan." Xiumin tersenyum puas atas jawabannya.

Sementara Zitao tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban panjang dari Xiumin. "Cinta yang tulus? Hanya bualan bodoh yang pernah ada didunia" Zitao mendengus. Dia muak dengan yang namanya cinta. "Kau hanya terluka,_sweetheart_" Xiumin dengan sabar menghadapi sikap sensitive zitao yang bisa muncul kapan saja tak terduga. "Kau hanya terluka –terlalu dalam" Xiumin mengulang kalimatnya yang membuat zitao terdiam dan memilih kembali fokus pada sketsanya.

_"__Ya. Aku terluka –sangat dalam. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau kapan luka itu akan hilang"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Luhan dengan terpaksa membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu "TVnya". Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan, "Maksudku hidupkan TVnya bodoh" luhan terpaksa mengulang perkataannya dengan kesal. "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?" sehun yang ikut kesal karena dibilang bodoh oleh luhan tapi tetap melaksanakan apa yang dipinta luhan. "Kau –Hey! Aku tidak tau kalau Naughty Kiss ditayangkan ulang" Luhan langsung berseru senang karena salah satu drama favortinya ditayangkan kembali oleh MBC, mendengar seruan luhan, sehun ikut melihat kearah TV mini didalam mobilnya itu. _Well_, jujur saja, sehun juga memasukan drama itu didalam list drama favortinya.

Keduanya tertawa tanpa lepas ketika Oh Hani –pemeran utama wanita memakai kostum maskot sekolahnya dan menusuk bokong Baek Seung Jo –sang pemeran utama lelaki yang sialnya tertangkap basah. Suasana berubah hangat seketika. "Hahaha mereka konyol sekali" Tanpa diduga sehun membuka suara terlebih dahulu dengan nada yang jauh dari kata datar. "Ya, Sungguh konyol, mereka tidak pernah akur dan siapa yang tau mereka akan menikah dikemudian hari". Tampaknya mereka belum menyadari tingkah mereka, dibuktikan dengan sehun yang membalas ucapan luhan dengan tak kalah antusias "Oh Hani yang ceroboh sepertimu hahaha"

"Dan Seung Jo yang dingin tapi tamp –ehem"Luhan sepertinya sadar terlebih dahulu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, disusul dengan sehun yang kembali berwajah datar. "Fo-fokus pada kemudimu" Suasana berubah kembali canggung yang menemani sisa perjalanan menuju _Chans Hotel_, tempat dilangsungkannya acara pertunangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa hari ini hari pertunangan pasangan Happy Virus yang menyebalkan bagi luhan. Dan akbiat paksaan dari orang tersayang Sehun,luhan terpaksa pergi bersama lelaki es itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama –baby blue, warna favorit luhan karena acara pertunangan ChanBaek yang mengusung tema _colorfull_. Membuat Luhan seperti barbie berjalan dan Sehun yang seperti pangeran dinegeri es. **Maybach Landaulet **hitam sehun melajut cepat dijalanan yang lenggang lalu berhenti diloby bangunan besar tinggi mencakar langit. Hunhan –Sehun luhan keluar bersamaan langsung diterpa _blitz_ kamera wartawan,untungnya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua sedari kecil. Tangan mereka bertaut,erat memang namun dingin membuat dada Luhan berdenyut sakit. Luhan terus tersenyum sementara Sehun tetap dingin seperti biasa,mereka tak menghiraukan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang para wartawan layangkan 'kapan kalian akan bertunangan?' 'Kapan kalian akan menikah?' 'Apa kalian menikah diam-diam?', pertanyaan yang memuakan bagi luhan tapi entah bagi sehun. Tiba-tiba sehun menundukan wajahnya, mendekat pada daun telinga Luhan dan berbisik pelan "Action,baby", setelah bisikan itu sehun mengecup pipi kanan Luhan –picik.

Warna-warna pastel menghiasi taman belakang hotel yang luas itu mulai dari _Ivory,peach,turqoise,salmon,pink,baby blue,lilac_ dan lain-lain. Cerah dan ramai namun tidak norak,tidak terlalu memakan biaya namun berkelas –jelas tidak terlalu memakan biaya karena hotel itu milik chanyeol sendiri,sebagian dekorasi serta pakaian dari Zitao, lima _champagne waterfall _diberikan secara sukarela oleh Sehun, **Koenigsegg Agera** Hitam-orange sebagai hadiah pertunangan dari kris –entah apa yang kris pikirkan tapi jelas mobil mewah itu akan hanya menjadi pemenuh garasi chanyeol saja,makanan-makanan segar serta lezat mereka dapatkan dari lay. Entah sahabat-sahabat mereka yang memang baik atau chanyeol yang tidak punya modal? –bercanda.

"Baekki!" setelah menemukan keberadaan baekhyun,luhan langsung berlari kearahnya, entah sadar atau tidak luhan telah menyeret ikutserta sehun. "Yo! Sehun" ternyata chanyeol juga ada disana menyambut _Bubble tea_ couple itu. "Jie, kalian –" baekhyun menunjuk bergantian sehun dan luhan sementara matanya tertuju pada tangan Hunhan yang masih bertautan. "A-ah" luhan langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada sehun, sesaat suasana menjadi canggung. "Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah duapatah kata untuk gaunku jie?" Baekhyun menyeletuk untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kyaaa! Gaunmu indah baek. Aku juga ingin gaun seindah ini saat hari pertunanganku sendiri kelak!" Luhan berseru heboh melihat _shortdress_ berwarna orange sunset yang melekat pada tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Carilah pasangan terlebih dahulu luhan. Jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Aw!" chanyeol menggoda luhan yang langsung dihadiahi pukulah ringan oleh luhan. "Bukankah sehun pasangannya,chan?" Sebuah suara dari arah kanan menginterupsi mereka, -seorang wanita dengan gaun putih corak _flowervintage_ longgar yang duduk dikursi roda tersenyum manis kearah mereka, "Mom!" sehun berseru senang meliha ibunya disana,menghampirinya dan mendorong kursi roda ibunya menjauh dari ChanBek dan Luhan. Setelah kepergian sehun, luhan menatap berbinat gaun baekhyun –dia menyukainya. "Jadi,katakan padaku siapa yang merancang gaunmu_,beef_" luhan mengayun-ayunkan lucu tangan baekhyun. "Wow! Jas yang keren chan" suara lainnya menginterupsi –Lay dengan tangannya yang bergantung pada lengan Kris –_Couple of the year_ sudah tiba dengan pakaian hijau pastel.

Luhan mendesah kesal,pasalnya sudah dua kali pertanyaannya melayang tanpa sempat dijawab oleh baekhyun yang sekarang berpelukan hangat bersama lay. "Siapa yang merancang gaunmu baek? Kau terlihat bersinar" lay mengulang pertanyaan luhan. "Aku sudah bertanya itu tadi tapi kau menganggu lay" luhan mencibir kearah lay, "kasian sekali kau jie" lay juga balik mencibir kearah luhan. "Sepertinya para wanita sedang sensitive hari ini ya. Aw! Aw!" chanyeol mendapat dua cubitan karena ucapannya siapa lagi kalau bukan lay dan luhan pelakunya. Semntara baekhyun dan kris hanya bisa tertawa, "Yang merancang gaunku dan jas chanyeol itu –ah! Itu dia" Baekhyun menunjuk seorang wanita cantik –Hunag Zitao yang mengenakan _Blush Pink Tailored Strapless Jumpsuit _sementara disisi kanannya ada seorang lelaki berwajah bak malaikat mengenakan _Armani White Tuxedo _–Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, berjalan kearah mereka tanpa ekspresi.

Kris bergetar kecil, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat –atau bisa dibilang mantan sahabat kecilnya itu secepat ini. Kris merasa butuh terapi mental terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lagi Zitao yang datang bersama seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai tunangan,membuat ruang kosong dihati kris terbuka lebar. Dulu, tangan yang bergantung pada lengan tunangannya itu hanya milik kris yang bisa kris dapatkan dengan cuma-cuma, tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Kris hanya bagian dari masa lalu zitao. Masa lalu yang kelam.

Lay menatap Kris yang sedari tadi menandang Zitao dan Suho tajam,_'Kau menyesal sekarang kris_?'. Lay tidak jauh berbeda dari Kris, rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya selama ini muncul kepermukaan,keringat dingin menetes ketika Zitao meliriknya dan kris dengan tatapan datar yang seolah mengatakan _'Hai,loser'_.

Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi ketika Zitao dan suho sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian" Zitao tersenyum lebar, memeluk baekhyun dan chanyeol secara bersamaan namun dibalik pelukan itu Zitao menyeringai. Namun senyuman itulah yang membuat Kris bertambah gemetar, kris tidak hanya mengenal Zitao setahun atau dua tahun ingat? Senyum itu –ada maksud lain didalamnya. Namun yang lain tidak menyadarinya –hanya Kris. "Selamat Chanyeol-ssi, Bakehyun-ssi" Suho juga ikut menyalami pasangan Happy Virus itu. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum –mereka terlalu bingung karena Zitao yang tiba-tiba ceria dan hangat. Lay yang juga diam-diam bersyukur melihat perubahan zitao, itu secara tidak langsung Zitao telah merelakan Kris sepenuhnya dan memaafkan dirinya.

"Hei Lay-jie" Zitao memeluk lay yang langsung disambut oleh lay,tapi tunggu kenapa pelukannya terasa –dingin. "Luhan-Jie!" Zitao melepaskan pelukannya pada lay, lalu memeluk luhan yang baru datang bersama sehun. Sehun dan luhan terkejut dengan sikap Zitao yang tidak biasa –_memang tidak biasa_. "Hai zie" luhan yang awalnya canggung namun cepat terbiasa dengan situasi ini, bukankah seorang dokter harus bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri?

Zitao menyapa sehun tentu dengan sebuah pelukan juga. Sekarang giliran –Kris, "Kris gege!" zitao langsung menabrakan dirinya pada kris yang diam, matanya yang tajam menyiratkan ketakutan. _Tiga kali tepukan dipunggung_ –ya, kris mendapat tiga kali terpukan dipunggung dari zitao. Itu bukan tidak berarti apa-apa. Tindakan zitao itu berarti _–'Aku belum memaafkanmu'_, dan sekali lagi hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan zitao.

Luhan memandang kejadian itu dengan senyum yang mengembang,Zitao telah kembali –menurutnya. Tiba-tiba matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Suho,membuat luhan terkejut "Joonmyeon-ssi?" luhan memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Joonmyeon salah satu orang tua pasiennya. "_Annyeonghaseo_, Dokter Xi" Suho tersenyum bak malaikat –pencabut nyawa,bercanda. "Panggil luhan saja._By the way_, kau dan zizie mengenal satu sama lain? Dan dimana malaikat kecil bergigi kelinci itu?" Oh sepertinya tidak ada yang memberi tahu Luhan,sehun serta lay bahwasanya Suho adalah tunangan Zitao. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah siapa yang dimaksud luhan _malaikat kecil bergigi kelinci_. "Aku dan Zitao sudah bertunangan,luhan-ssi" Suho tersenyum begitupula zitao. "Ap-apa? Jadi anak itu?" Luhan terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Suho dan zitao sudah bertunangan,yang dia ingat adalah tatapan penuh cinta yang sering Zitao layangkan untuk Kris beberapa tahun lalu. "Dia anakku dan suho-ge,jie" Pernyataan Zitao mengejutkan semua pihak,terlebih lagi kris. Dadanya nyeri sangat.

Keterkejutan itu berakhir ketika sebuah suara dari mic terdengar bahwa acara akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Acara itu diawali dengan kata sambutan dari kedua orang tua Chanyeol Baekhyun,dilanjutkan dengan bertukar memasangkan cincin, saat selesai memasangkan cincin pada jari manis baekhyun,chanyeol menahannya dan menarik baekhyun mendekat, lalu berbisik cukup kuat "Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya sekarang,jadi jangan menyesal dikemudian hari Nona Byun" membuat baekhyun merona hebat,terlebih lagi semua tamu mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Lay menatap momen bahagia chanyeol dan baekhyun iri. Bertunangan dengan kris adalah impiannya sejak dulu, namun tidak pernah terwujud sampai sekarang. Lay cukup tau diri dengan posisinya. Momen romantis sekaligus konyol Happy Virus couple itu terus menghiasi selama berjalannya acara membuat lay sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

Acara utama sudah selesai dan saatnya –pesta! Makanan lezat tersedia untuk siapa saja yang ingin menikmatinya,Minuman mulai dari manis hingga pahit,dari putih hingga hitam terjajar rapi, cake-cake lucu dengan berbagai rasa bertebaran, yang dulu sangat disukai Zitao tidak sedikitpun membuatnya tertarik,dia lebih memilih satu gelas _champagne._ Zitao berjalan kearah Suho dengan dua gelas Champagne, satu dia berikan pada Suho. Mereka berpegangan tangan,manik mata mereka ikut bergerak kesana-kemari –melihat situasi, ketika dirasa saatnya suho meletakan gelas champagnenya dinampan yang dibawa oleh pelayan, lalu berbisik pada Zitao yang masih dengan posisinya, "Saatnya tao-er". Zitao mengerti apa yang dimaksud Suho dengan 'saatnya', wanita bermata panda itu melepaskan genggaman Suho,melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana Sehun-Luhan,Kris-Lay,dan Chanyeol-Bakehyun sedang berbincang, Zitao mencoba memasang senyum yang paling tulus darinya,

"Hei! Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" enam orang yang ditatap Zitao secara bergantian hanya diam,entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang. Mungkin mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Zitao pada mereka. "Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku merindukan kalian" Zitao memasang raut sedih ketika tidak ada yang meresponnya. "Tentu boleh Zie. kami juga merindukanmu" Baekhyun membuka suaranya lebih dahulu. Zitao tersenyum senang, dia melangkah senang kearah Baekhyun,sayangnya hak _Valentino Patent Leather Platform Pump _yang dia kenakan tersangkut di _Longdress_ lay, otomatis Zitao melepaskan gelas _champagne_ dari tangannya agar bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh menimpa kris yang ada didepannya. Untung saja Zitao tidak jatuh,namun gelas _champagne_nya yang lepas dari genggamannya,mengenai jas Kris. Kris mendesah pasrah melihat jasnya yang kotor,baru dia akan melepas jasnya, zitao lebih dulu menggengam tangannya "Akan aku bantu membersihkannya ge". Belum sempat siapapun buka suara,Zitao lebih dulu menarik Kris menuju toilet yang berada didalam gedung hotel. Lay menatap mereka tajam,matanya menyiratkan ketakutan dan gelisah. Ingin dia mencegah Zitao membawa Kris namun dia tidak enak hati melakukannya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao membuka _Nude Monogramme Matelasse Shoulder Bag_ bermerk _Saint Laurent _miliknya, meraih tissue basah yang tidak pernah absen dalam tasnya ketika berpergian. Lalu membersihkan jas kris yang terkena champagne akibat kecerobohannya, kris yang mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' dari Zitao hanya memandang wanita itu datar. Kris mengerakkan kepalanya kanan-kiri –memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

Sret. Kris menarik tangan Zitao menjauh dari jasnya, yang otomatis membuat zitao menatap kris. "Ada apa ge?" Zitao menatap kris bingung. "Jangan berakting. Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Jadi,katakan apa yang kau mau?" Kris memandang Zitao dingin,sementara zitao masih dengan wajah bingungnya. "Maksudmu ge? Aku tidak –" Zitao tidak tau apa maksud ucapan kris. "Cukup! Katakan apa maumu Huang!" Suara kris meninggi, dia muak dengan sikap kepura-puraan Zitao yang sangat jelas bisa dia lihat. "Aku mau kau pergi jauh dari hidupku brengsek!" sauar Zitao ikut meninggi,emosinya yang sudah dia pendam sedari tadi meledak.

"Aku sudah! Aku sudah pergi dari hidupmu! Tapi kau! Kau yang kembali!" Kris tidak mau kalah dari Zitao yang menyebutnya 'brengsek' tadi. "Aku tau kau memiliki satu perjanjian dengan paman Wu!" kris terdiam mendengar perkataan Zitao, tau darimana wanita itu tentang perjanjian antara dia dan ayahnya. "Cih,jangan kira aku gadis tolol yang mudah sekali ditipu dengan mulut manismu itu. Usahamu kelak akan sia-sia. Jadi,kuperingatkan lebih baik kau mundur sekarang" Zitao hendak meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam, namun terhenti ketika lagi-lagi kris menahan lengannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mundur,karena perjanjian itu adalah satu-satunya tiket untuk aku dan lay bisa menikah" kris berujar dingin sambil menatap mata Zitao –mata yang sedingin es.

"Itu urusanmu. Maaf aku tidak peduli" Zitao ingin menyentak lepas tangan Kris yang malah diperkuat oleh lelaki tampan bak dewa itu. "Anakmu. Anakmu bersama Suho. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapan kris membuat zitao terkejut,lalu membalikan badannya menghadap kris setelah bisa mengkontrol ekspersinya. "Apa urusanmu?" Zitao menatap tidak suka kearah kris,matanya memperlihatkan betapa bencinya dia pada Kris. Atau mungkin hanya pada topik pembicaraan. "Ak-aku hanya ingin tau" kris jujur,dia ingin tau bagaimana rupa anak dari Zitao dan Suho. "Tidak perlu" Zitao masih keukeh dengan pendiriannya. "Kalau begitu beri tahu aku siapa namanya dan berapa umurnya" Kris juga masih dengan keukeh ingin mengetahui tentang anak Zitao

_"Umurnya belum genap lima tahun"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**_It's getting hard to be around you_**

**_There's so much I can't say_**

**_Do you want me to hide the feelings_**

**_And look the other way_**

**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_**

**_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

Botol-botol wine berserakan entah itu masih utuh,tinggal setengah isi,atau sudah habis tak bersisa,bungkusan snack rendah kalori sama berantakannya dikamar besar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan itu. Suara seorang wanita menyanyikan beberapa bait dari lagu _Just So You Know_ yang dipopulerkan oleh _Jesse McCartney_ terdengar –Zitao. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hotpants ditengah malam yang dingin,pakaian yang dia kenakan diacara pertunangan baekhyun tadi pagi sudah berserakan didekat ranjang queen size miliknya.

Zitao bernyanyi dengan nada yang tidak beraturan sesuai keinginannya,kadang berteriak seperti orang kesetanaan,kadang bergumam seperti orang ketakutan. Ditangan kanannya ada mic berwarna _gold_ yang terkena bias cahaya bulan,ditangan kirinya ada sebotol wine yang bisa diteguknya kapan saja dia mau. Sepertinya dia lupa bahwa besok dia harus bangun lebih awal untuk mengejar penerbangan pagi menuju negeri seberang –_Tiongkok_.

**_Thought you should know_**

**_I've tried my best to let go of you_**

**_But I don't want to_**

**_I just gotta say it all_**

**_Before I go_**

**_Just so you know_**

"Ha! Dasar makhluk-makhluk bodoh!" Zitao memasukan cairan merah dalam botol yang dipegangnya kedalam kerongkongannya. "Tidak punya otak!" Satu teguk. "Tidak punya perasaan!" Dua teguk. "Pencuri kebahagiaan orang!" Tiga teguk. "Tidak punya malu!" empat teguk –bersamaan dengan lelehan cairan bening dari mata kucing Zitao.

**_This emptiness is killing me_**

**_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_**

**_Looking back I realizeIt was always there just never spoken_**

**_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_**

Zitao bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi tak karuan. Untung saja kamarnya kedap suara, kalau tidak dia sudah ditendang keluar oleh tetangga-tetangganya "Disaat aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Disaat aku sudah mulai memaafkan kalian. Kalian mempermainkanku lagi" Hidup ini tidak adil bagi Zitao, kenapa selalu dirinya yang menjadi korban,apa salahnya dimasa lalu? Tidak bisakah dia hidup dengan tenang. Sungguh, zitao lelah. Kenapa tuhan tidak pernah mendengar doa-doanya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah diberikan kebahagiaan,sementara para pengkhianat itu memiliki segalanya –segalanya. Begitukah menurutmu sayang?

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian" Satu teguk lagi yang membuat zitao jatuh tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Membiarkan cahaya bulan bersinar menemani malam dinginnya.

**_'_****_Kau hanya butuh waktu,sweetheart'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**"Gegeee!" suara cempreng khas anak perempuan menghancurkan kaca ketenangan kris. Kris tidak menyahut,dia masih asik memandangi langit malam yang cerah tak berawan sehingga bulan penuh dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit tampak jelas walau dilihat dengan mata telanjang dari balkon terbatuk ketika seseorang menabraknya dari arah belakang dengan kencang,memeluknya erat. Sosok itu membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kris sesaat,lalu menegakkan kepalanya "Gege sedang apa?" Anak perempuan itu berbisik lucu tepat ditelinga kris,membuat sensasi geli pada kris.**

**"Sedang mandi zie" jawab kris asal,membuat anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya 'Zie' tadi mengkrucutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Menyebalkan seperti biasa" Zitao menusuk-nusuk ringan bahu Kris dengan pensilnya, "Gege~ temani Zitao mengerjakan tugas" rengeknya manja pada kris. "Malas. Kerjakan saja sendiri –uhuk!" kris terbatuk lagi ketika dengan tidak lembut zitao menarik tangannya dari leher kris. ****_Sret_****. ****_Bruk!_**

**Kris menarik tangan zitao hingga anak perempuan yang baru duduk dikelas satu Junior High School itu jatuh terduduk disebelah Kris. "Nanti saja. Lebih baik temani gege disini" Kris merangkul pundak zitao merapat padanya,Zitao menyambutnya dengan meletakan kepalanya bersandar dibahu Kris. "Hey panda, kalau aku berkata aku ingin menjadi bintang,apa kau akan mentertawakanku?" Kris bertanya pada Zitao yang mengkerutkan alisnya bingung, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa gege ingin menjadi bintang? " tanya Zitao balik. "Bintang itu akan selalu ada untuk bulan,terlihat maupun tak terlihat dia akan tetap disis bulan menerangi malam" Kris tersenyum menatap langit sementara tangan kanannya membelai halus surai panjang milik zitao.**

**"Lalu,gege ingin menjadi bintang yang seperti apa? Tidak terlihat atau terlihat?" Zitao memainkan jari-jari panjang kris yang terdapat banyak luka akibat pengukuhan kapten basket yang baru tiga hari yang lalu dijalaninya. **

**"Tidak terlihat" Jawab Kris singkat. **

**"Kenapa?"**

**"Hanya mengagumi sang bulan dari sekian banyak bintang yang bersinar terang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, sudah cukup. Kadang,terlihat itu tidak selamanya indah" kris tersenyum lembut pada Zitao. "Siapa bulannya ge?" terdengar nada tidak suka dari suara Zitao**

**"Kau akan tau nanti bila kau sudah dewasa, bocah" Kris mengacak-acak gemas rambut Zitao. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjadi bintang terlihat itu dan Zizie adalah bulannya. Aku akan bersinar paling terang disana" Sebuah suara dari belakang menginterupsi Kris dan Zitao. Sosok itu langsung mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Zitao. "Karena hanya dengan menjadi terlihat dan bersinarlah bintang bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari sang bulan" sosok itu tersenyum kearah Kris-Zitao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.**

**_"Kalau begitu,Zitao ingin menjadi bulan untuk Kevin gege saja!"_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

_Beijing Capital International Airport__ (PEK) _–bandar udara yang tidak pernah lenggang ini pantas masuk dalam bandar udara tersibuk kedua didunia, disanalah Kris berada. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang,jeans hitam dan hadbag yang cukup besar dengan gantungan kunci Angry Bird merah, membuat beratus-ratus pasang mata tertuju padanya. Kris tidak risih menjadi tontonan publik bagai artis papan atas, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Mengingat Wu Yunho –ayahnya termasuk salah satu tokoh yang berpengaruh dinegeri Tiongkok itu.

Sesuai perjanjian diantara dirinya dan ayahnya, Kris disana. Dia memiliki waktu tiga bulan untuk membawa kembali Zitao. Menurutnya ayahnya bodoh memberinya waktu yang lama dalam perjanjian itu karena dia percaya diri,zitao akan berhasil dia bawa pulang dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua bulan. Setelah dia berhasil membawa kembali zitao,kris bisa menikahi lay,membentuk keluarga kecil yang hangat di setiap harinya. Dan sesuai perjanjian pula dia tidak boleh mengikutsertakan lay, jadi kris terpaksa berbohong. Kris mengatakan pada lay dia diperintahkan ayahnya mengurus perusahaan _Wu Group_ cabang china selama tiga bulan kedepan, tentu saja lay mempercayainya.

Dengan cepat kris meninggalkan bandar udara yang tidak pernah tidur itu. Melajukan **Maybach Exelero ****Putih-nya yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang suruhan luhan. Ah,ya. Kris juga merengek-rengek pada luhan agar menemaninya di china selama tiga bulan kedepan,beruntunglah kris karena luhan memang harus mengurus Rumah Sakit cabang china miliknya. Kris menghidupkan ****_Mp3 player_**** mobilnya semata-mata mengusir kesepian darinya, suara Ed Sheeran yang melantunkan Photograph terdengar.**

**_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_**

**_But it's the only thing that I know_**

**_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_**

**_It's the only thing that makes us feel alive_**

_Feel alive? Bullshit_. Bahkan Kris sekarang merasa mati.

**_You won't ever be alone_**

**_And if you hurt me_**

**_That's okay baby, there'll be worse things_**

**_Inside these pages you just hold me_**

**_And I won't ever let you go_**

'Tapi nyatanya aku yang menyakitimu' kris memandang lurus jalanan,berusaha fokus melawan pikirannya yang sudah melayang-layang entah kedimensi mana

**_Wait for me to come home_**

**_Wait for me to come home_**

**_Wait for me to come home_**

**_Wait for me to come home_**

Masih sudikah engkau menerimaku kembali? Sepertinya tidak.

Lagu itu terus berputar menemani sepanjang perjalanan kris menuju Rumah Sakit Xifam,dimana dia dan luhan akan bertemu. Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula Kris mengenang masa lalu yang bagai potongan-potongan film terus mengalir dipikirannya. Lucu,pikirnya. Dia mengenang semua apa yang sudah dirusak olehnya sendiri.

Setelah sampai tujuan kris langsung melempar kunci mobilnya pada pelayan yang bertugas memarkirkan mobil para tamu. Jat lag membuatnya tidak tahan berlama-lama berdiri. Kris mengambil seribu langkah menuju ruangan luhan,namun sesuatu yang penting malah tertinggal –handphonenya. Terpaksa kris berbalik untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal. Namun ditengah jalan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya –seorang anak perempuan kecil sedang berdiri sendiran menatap orang-orang yang berlalu –lalang tanpa memperdulikanya dengan tatapan bingung. Anak itu mengenakan dress peach senada dengan bibirnya, rambut blonde bergelombangnya diikat dua,ditangan kirinya ada lollypop berbentuk hati.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti kris mendekati anak perempuan tadi. "Hai,anak manis" Kris mengubah posisinya setengah duduk dihadapan sang anak yang mengekedip-kedipkan matanya lucu sedetik kemudian senyum lebar nan idah anak itu layangkan pada kris 'Ugh. Tuhan tolong aku,dia sangat lucu!' kris diam-diam memuji anak perempuan didepannya itu, "Siapa namamu manis?" kris tidak sadarkah kau seperti paman-paman yang menggoda anak kecil. "_Hello_, paman tampan" anak itu mendaratkan tangan mungilnya pada pipi kanan kris,yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Kim Nara-imnida" Anak perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Nara, namun suasana yang ramai membuat kris sedikit salah menangkap ucapan anak perempuan yang belum lancar benar berbicara itu.

"Jadi namamu Nana? _Annyeong_ Nana" Kris tersenyum lebih lebar sampai matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit –gummy smile. Kris mengangkat Nara dalam gendongannya.

"Nanananananana" Nara memukul-mukul gemas kedua pipi kris secara bergantian.

Sungguh sebuah potret yang indah.

**-TBC-**

**a/n**

**Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya wkwkwk._.**

**gimana-gimana? makin kesini makin gaje aja yaa wkwk._.**

**duhh maafin aca yaa**

**oh ya selamat #KRISHANDAY! gilaaaa aca seneng bangett liat krishan momennn pangen nangis huhuhuhu XC**

**semoga diacaranya nanti lebih banyak Krishan momen yesss:D**

**Tapi aca juga lebih pengen kris meet up Toatoa huhuhuhu:(( kangen bangett :((**

** tuhkan aca baper jadinya wkwk-.-**

**maaf yaa kalo masih ada yang kurang atau typo semakin banyak maaf banget soalnya aca sekarang deket deket UN makin sibuk tiap hari hemm:((**

**Oh ya, untuk saah satu readers yang meninggalkan jejak maaf ya aca emang belum bisa ngasih cerita yang anti mainstream:). aca inta maaf ya aca tau kemampuan tulis aca jauh dari kata sempurna. tapi nanti aca janji kalau ada waktu atau setelah selesai UN & Tes SMA aca bakal buat cerita yang anti mainstream. Thankyou buat saran dan kritiknya:D.**

**terakhir...**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA~~**

**Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun:D**

**WO AI NI!~**


End file.
